H20 a customize tribute to the show
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: this is a tribute to the show on teen nick. i guess u can think of this as what would happen if the secret did get out and their parents knew. but ALL COPY RIGHTS R RESERVED! I DONT OWN ANYTHING! during the story i'll be adding characters that i do own.
1. The secret is coming to an end

H20: The secret is coming to an end for the girls

Chapter 1

After 4 years of keeping the secret of being mermaids, Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella celebrate the anniversary at mako island with junk food and a movie on a battery powered portable DVD player.

With Cleo and Emma 's parents plus Rikki's dad watching very closely on them since they are wondering why they always go out and they never want to go to the beach as a family anymore. Kim (Cleo's little sister) has a hunch that they are mermaids, she tried to exposed them but she got in trouble because not only she didn't have proof but she ruined the under the sea pageant.

This time she has a lead and she's going to follow them with out being spotted by Cleo or the other girls. Lewis (friends to Cleo, Emma and Rikki) is bringing the junk food and the movie, But he's been threatened by Kim to bring her to mako island or else she will tell her parents, Emma's parents, and Rikki's dad that they are mermaids and to prove it when they are not looking she'll pour water on them to see the truth.

Lewis has no other choice but to take her there since he can't find a logical reason for Kim about this. The girls are getting kind of worried about Lewis. "where is he? he should've been here an hour ago." said Rikki. " I'm sure he's just still getting the food. or probably his motor isn't working." said Cleo.


	2. The truth is coming out

Chapter 2: The truth is coming out

Once he got there Kim takes out her camera slowly gets in to position to take the picture. Lewis, tells them why he was late. "I'm so sorry that I'm late, Kim wanted to come with me because she has lead that you are mermaids and she told me that if I didn't take her she would expose you in front of your family." said Lewis

"this is very bad if she's here then she can be anywhere." said Emma "we need to be careful right now, who knows what she'll do with that picture" said Bella. Kim takes the picture of the girls in the moon pool, they hear her taking the picture. But before they could get to her she's already gone, Zane took her back to Rikki's café.

"we can't let Kim show that picture" said Cleo "there's got to be another way to prevent her form showing it." said Emma. The girls exit the moon pool form the under water entrance and race against time to get home before something bad happens.

Kim rushes home to show it to everyone that's at the house. "mom, dad! you wont believe what I have. It's a picture of Cleo and her friends as mermaids!" Mr. and Mrs. satori are really confused about this, said "what are you talking about Kim, your sister and the others are not mermaids".

"yes they are I have proof see, look at the picture." Kim said. the grown ups look a that picture Mr. satori says " Kim are you sure these not costumes that the girls are wearing." Kim says "oh c'mon dad why don't you trust your own eyes they are mermaids. I can prove it".

"we could try to ask the girls if they are mermaids" said Rikki's father. "that's not good enough, I'll show u. once they come thru this door I'm gonna pour water on them" Kim said.

At the Rikki's café, the girls search for Zane. will, and ash see Bella and Emma "hi Bella how are you?" said will. she was kind of in a hurry so she said "I'm good just a little stressed out but I have to go now we can talk later ok" Bella responded.

After Emma talked to ash, both and ash and will had a weird feeling that the girls could be in trouble. Once Lewis has explained everything to do they do what ever they can to help save the secret.

what do u think will happen? will Kim finally expose them showing everyone that she as telling the truth all along? ready the next chapter to find out.


	3. The truth finally comes out

Chapter 3: The truth finally comes out

Inside the house Kim has a water gun filled with icy cold water, in her devious mind she knew that her plan was going perfectly. She looks out the window and sees that Cleo and her friends are coming, she tells the grown-ups to block the back door, the staircase and the front door once they came in so that way when Kim sprays them they wont have anywhere to run to.

When they approach Cleo's house they see that Emma's parents along with her brother Elliott are there including Rikki's father (who's trying to be a good father since he was worried about bills to pay off the house making sure that Rikki doesn't have to move and leave her friends.)

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Cleo, "well we don't have any other choice we need to get the photo back" said Lewis . "what are the chances that she already showed it to them" said Rikki. "well, whether or not she showed it to them.. I think its best if we have a good reason or tell them. they will find out sooner or later." Bella responded. "Bella is right, we are running out of excuses to tell them" Lewis said as he gave it a thought.

They walk up to the door with their boyfriends to support them, the girls take a deep breath to clam themselves down then once Cleo opened the door they see the grown ups blocking the stairs the back door once the girls are in the hall way Emma's father blocks the door.

Lewis finds out that this is a trap but there's no where to run to. Kim pops out form the living room with the water gun and sprays the girls. "AAAAHHHH!" said the girls. "Kim what are you going ?" said Cleo. With an evil grin Kim said to her older sister "exposing what you four really are.. mermaids." Lewis, ash, Zane, and will try to cover it up but ten seconds later Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella turned in to mermaids right in front for their family. the grown ups are completely shocked.

what do u think will happen? will the girls convice the grown up to keep the secret? will the girls be come experiments in a lab? read the next chapter to find out.


	4. The Explanation

Chapter 4: The Explanation

Once the girls were dried they returned to there human form, it was clear to see that they had a lot of explaining to do. "h-how is this possible that you are mermaids?" said Mr. satori, Cleo responded "well dad, we were on a boat taking a joy ride out to sea, when the motor stopped working we had no other choice but to go to mako island."

Emma started to talk "then I took out my phone to try to get a signal to call for help, we fell in to this hole that led to a moon pool. when it was dark there was a full moon. The water started to shimmer.." Rikki finishes the explanation "the next day we found out that we were mermaids and have these very cool powers. I control heat, Emma controls ice, Cleo controls water and Bella controls water and ice."

Bella talks about how she got her powers "before I met Cleo, Emma and Rikki, I lived in Ireland where I discovered a moon pool where I turned in to mermaid. At first I thought I was the only one but I'm not alone I have three best friends that I could ever ask for." at first the grown-ups didn't believe them that they have powers. once they girls showed them they had mixed emotions: amazed, scared, mad. "why didn't you tell us that you were mermaids?" said Mrs. satori in a clam voice trying to take in the situation.

"well we didn't have much of a choice if you guys knew about it we were afraid that you were going to send us to a lab to be tested on. we understand that you are mad that we didn't tell you but please if you guys do love us even though we're different you wouldn't do that to us" said Cleo.

"Cleo is right don, we can't do that to our girls, we know that their special. As long as you girls know that you cant go near water in public anymore. we trust you, promise us you will be careful, use those powers responsibly and try out to get in trouble ok?" said Mr. Gilbert. The girls said at the same time "we promise".

Mr. satori thought about this for a moment and then said "alright girls we promise not to tell anyone about your secret, that goes for you too Kim. I don't want you bragging about this to your friends got it?" "but dad its not fair! they keep a secret for this long and they don't get in trouble? at least ground them or something!" said Kim with a angry tone.

Mr. satori said "that's enough Kim, sure these girls need to be punished but they have enough problems to deal with. Go get ready we are going out to eat, all of you are welcomed to join us." As he said that he was referring to Emma's family Rikki and her dad their boyfriends and Bella.

Cleo and her friends were so happy that they trust them, they also told them that their boyfriends knew as well. Kim is jealous because she was expecting that they were going to get grounded, she now knows that Cleo will have to wear gloves when its her turn to wash the dishes, and Kim will no longer have to do it.

Also the girls told them about how the full moon does weird things to them so Mr. satori told them that they cant go anywhere during a full moon which is understandable because they don't want the secret to get out. Kim has a new plan which is to use Cleo's powers for her own personal gain.


	5. living the life of a teen mermaid

Chapter 5:living the life of a teen mermaid

Now that their families know, it seemed all normal again. at Cleo's house Cleo is getting ready for work, while Kim is laying down on the couch watching TV. "Cleo could you please put water in my glass" said Kim with a sassy/nice tone. "you have legs get it yourself " said Cleo.

"hey, I'm keeping your little mermaid secret unless you want to be revealed I suggest you get me what I want. And don't use the pitcher in the fridge use your powers." said Kim with a demanding/threaten tone. "ugh you are such a pain" said Cleo. "I love you too sis" Kim responded with a sincere/sarcastic tone.

Cleo goes to the kitchen and starts summoning the water. Mr. satori comes down stairs wearing his part time job outfit which is being a pirate at the marine park. "Cleo what are doing?" said.

With a irritated voice Cleo responded "using my powers to get Kim water..". Mr. satori was very mad at this, he walks to Kim and says "Kim, Cleo is not your slave." "but dad, she treated me like a slave when we didn't know she was a mermaid" Kim responded with a protesting tone.

"Kim, at this point I don't care who treated who like a slave. you know better not to do this to your only sister, now get up and get your own water. C'mon Cleo time to go to work." said .

At the marine park, Cleo and her father get to work. Cleo feeds the dolphins, then goes to get ready for the live dolphin show that's near where Mr. satori works. Mr. satori keeps a close eye on Cleo cuz he doesn't want her secret to get out. So far at the marine park things are going as planned, Mr. satori is impressed how Cleo manages to keep clear when the water is splashing around.

Then as she scans the audience she sees Dr. demen, the last time she saw her was at the moon pool giving up her powers. Cleo is very scared, she also left out a detail about Dr. demen and Mr. Bennett about seeing them as mermaids to her family.

Once she's on her break she texts Rikki, Bella, Emma, Zane, and Lewis that Dr. demen is at the marine park, Rikki suggests that Cleo gets out of there. For once Rikki is right, she makes up an excuse to leave and meet up with her friends. Mr. satori is wondering wants wrong but Cleo told him that she'll explain.

At the moon pool they try to think of plan to make think that they lost powers. "this is very bad" said Emma. "there has to be another way to sneak around with out being caught by her." said Cleo. a few mins later Mr. satori shows up at the moon pool to see if Cleo was ok. "Cleo, are you alright? I saw you running away form the marine park, I had pretty good idea where you might be. if there's something wrong you know you can tell me anything. I'm here to help you." said Mr. satori.

"well dad, there's this scientist her name is dr. denmen. about a year ago she and zane's dad both saw that we were mermaids, she wanted to expose us to the world. we weren't ready for that. we had no choice but to pretend that we lost our powers. Mr. Bennett knows that we are still mermaids but dr. denmen doesn't know that we are mermaids again. right now we having a meeting on how we can sneaking around her with out being caught again." said Cleo. "don't worry Cleo me, Sam[Cleo and Kim's new mother aka Mrs. satori.],and the others will make sure that dr. denmen wont find out about your secret." said Mr. satori with a smile reassuring Cleo that it will be ok. "thank you dad, your the best." Cleo said in a happy tone.


	6. running out of excuses and lies

Chapter 6: running out of excuses and lies

At Rikki's cafe, Sophie has some leads that something is strange with Bella and her friends. She thinks that there mermaids but she doesn't have any proof. Every time she tries to get her answers will [Sophie's brother] and Zane foil her plans. The secret is becoming more and more harder to keep since , Sophie, and Miriam are keeping a close eye on them.

At the boathouse where will lives in, Sophie thinks that will is in on the whole mermaid secret. So she tries to find her answers through him. "Will can I ask you something? Even if it's kind of weird." said Sophie "um...yea sure what's the question sis." said will.

He's a bit busy with making a special anniversary gift for Bella. Without hesitation Sophie says "are Bella and her friends [Cleo, Emma, and Rikki] mermaids?" will stops what he's doing and he senses that Sophie might know. So he tries to think of a lie or an excuse to throw her off their tracks.

"What makes you think Bella and her friends are mermaids?" said will with a worried tone. "Look at the facts: they don't touch water when there at a public beach, they wear gloves when they wash dishes, and use straws to drink water form a cup." said Sophie. Will thinks about it for a moment and sees that Sophie is right about those things but he's not going to betray Bella and their friends.

"Well did you ever think that they don't want to swim in public areas? They have a choice to do those things Sophie." said will defending them. "Why are you defending them?! Are you denying that this could be possible or are you afraid that people would want your girlfriend will?" said Sophie demanding answers. "Look why don't you just leave you are already late for work" said will since he no longer wants to talk about this.

"Fine don't tell me, I will find out eventually" she said with a threating tone as she leaves. Once she leaves will quickly grabs his phone calling Bella giving her updates and telling to lay low as well. But what will didn't know is that Sophie pretended to leave and overheard the conversation and recorded as proof that Bella and her friends are mermaids.

Sophie goes to see dr. denmen and Miriam at the docks where has her boat. "Dr. Denmen, Miriam. You won't believe what I have." Sophie said being all happy and sneaking of what she did. "And what is that?" asked dr. denmen curiously "I have proof that Cleo and her friends are mermaids." she said proudly. "How is that possible, I know they once were mermaids but I saw them give up their powers." dr. denmen said completely confused.

"Well you thought wrong doctor. Listen to this recording that I have." Said Sophie as she played back the recording on her phone. "Wow, this is just perfect. Now we can expose them and get rich" said Miriam being her greedy self. "But first we need to catch them in the act in front of everyone. And to do that is we need someone close to them" said Dr. Denmen.

"How about my brother, he's dating the newbie mermaid Bella" suggested Sophie. "No, that won't do… we need someone that knows them very well, that knows their weakness" said Miriam. "I got it! Zane Bennett, he's dating Rikki" said Dr. Denmen. "Now all we need to do is trick him in to leading the girls to a public area, form there we expose them!" said proudly.

At the café, the girls mind their own business as Bella does her rehearsal. Rikki and Emma working as Cleo sits down at a table with her juice reading a magazine. As the boys enter they see their girlfriends relaxing and having fun while attending to their customers. "Wow this place is busy today." Said Louis. "Yea, hey Rikki do you ladies need any help?" asked Zane. "Yes, the more helpers we have the faster we can have fun together" Rikki said with a smile.

As Sophie and Miriam casually walk inside and take a seat, they watch them closely and wait for the best timing to get Zane alone and make him do their dirty work. "Ugh, look who just walked in" said Rikki. "Oh great as if we had enough to deal with" said Emma. "Who is that girl with Sophie?" asked Bella. "That's Miriam the rich girl, who used to date Zane and she's also the popular girl in school." Said Cleo.

"Let's just suck it up and get it over with." Said Rikki. "Now, now Rikki play nice. I'll go serve them okay just be your cute self and make the juice" said Zane calming her down. "Alright but if she tries anything I'm going to roast her alive" said Rikki starting to get angry. As Zane walked over to their table he said a bit coldly

"Hello, ladies what can I do for you". "How about you dump fish face over there and be with me" said Miriam being a bit obvious with the plan. "What are you talking about?" said Zane confused. "Look are you going to order or what because there's other customers here" he said slightly being a jerk. "With that attitude, we might not give you a tip." Said Sophie. "Enough playing around, what are you really here for" said Zane demanding answers. "Let's talk in your office" said Miriam.

As the three of them walk to the office Rikki gets suspicious. "Alright now what do you want?" said Zane wanting answers to why he was brought here by them. "We know that Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella are mermaids" said Miriam. Zane's eyes widened as he heard her said that. "Have you been sniffing way too much perfume Miriam? Because that's just silly. Why would they be mermaids?" he said trying to denying it and figuring a way out of this mess. "Don't play dumb Zane, we have proof" said Sophie. "What kind of proof?" he said a bit nervously.

Sophie plays back the recording of Will talking on the phone with Bella. "T-that doesn't prove anything" he said "stop lying, we know that they are mermaids and with your help. We will make sure they are exposed." Said Miriam. "What will you gain form this? They are just girls. What do you have against them?" asked Zane. "What we will gain is more popularity and be famous for discovering a myth that is really a reality." Said Sophie. "And those girls ruin my chance of being a pageant queen. I thought about it long and hard to get my revenge." Said Miriam.

"Whatever it is I won't do it!" said Zane angry that he has been taken hostage. "oh you will do it, because if you don't I'm sending everyone including Rikki this video I made of us drunk and you sexually harassed me" said Miriam. "No one will believe it!" he said more angry. "It's your word against mine" she said with an evil smile. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "We want you take the girls to a public beach and convince them to get in the water to play water volley ball. Form there we scream and say there are mermaids among us and their lives will forever change." Said Sophie with an evil grin.

Zane thought about it and knew there was no way for him to get out of this. At last he said "fine I'll do it". "Good, oh and don't try anything because if you do you will know what will happen" Miriam said winking at him as she and Sophie made their way out of the café. As Zane walked out Rikki rushed to him and said "so what did those to low lives wanted?"

"They wanted to make me join their…" he said trying to think of a good word for it. "Their what?" she said trying to get the answer. "Their next pageant. To be the judge." He said with a smile. "EW, pageant are sickening. The way women prance around the stage in order get something that's equally as plastic as them" said Rikki disgusted at pageants.

"Yea, i knew you wouldn't want to go so i think I'll just go, i promise that won't be caught up this." he said being a good boyfriend. "Oh yea how about tomorrow we should all go to the beach, you, me, Emma, Cleo and Bella." he said being a nice person. "Are you sure you want to be the only boy there?" she asked bit surprise.

"Yes i am sure" he said nodding at her. "Alright" Rikki said smiling as she kissed his cheek and went back to work. "Man she is not making this easy" Zane thought. Zane knew that he won't hear the end of it if he goes through with this plan or not. All night he debates on doing this or not, he loves Rikki and he can't betray his friends. Whether or not he doesn't do it their secret was going to be exposed. He hopes that Rikki will understand. And her friends too.


	7. the act of betrayal?

Chapter 7: the act of betrayal?

Next day, Zane and the girls head out to go to the beach. Emma's parents, Cleo's parents and Rikki's father are concerned because if they swim, their secret will be revealed. But they reassure them that they have gone to the beach many times and they have been careful. But today was different, Sophie, Miriam and dr. denmen were at the beach. They were within distance to watch their plan fall in to place.

Zane was very sacred; he thought that if he went through with this he might lose Rikki for good. They have such a great history with a lot of ups and downs in the past. But they managed to make it all right again. From a distance Miriam and Sophie were snickering that Zane was actually going through this. Which also meant that Miriam will be with Zane again. Bella the other girls thought it was just a normal day, they out their blankets and sunblock so they can get a nice tan. Zane looked over at Sophie, Miriam and dr. denmen they gave the

"Do it now" signal. He gave them a death stare and gulped nervously. "Zane? Are you okay?" asked Emma. "Huh? Oh yea…I'm fine" he said with an unsure tone. "You don't sound like your fine Zane" said Rikki. "Trust me I'm okay really. Let's have some fun... before it's over" he said the last part under his breath hoping they didn't hear that. Rikki looks at Zane with a slight concerned look. But shakes it off and they start to tan. Zane looks out to the ocean and sighs softly; he goes through memory lane in his mind. "i-I can't do that to them…I have to make this right." He thought to himself.

He does his best to keep the girls distracted and the same make Sophie, Miriam and dr. denmen think he's still going through with the plan. Throughout the day, he tries to stall; Rikki clearly knew something was wrong. But couldn't quite place on what it was. Then she saw the three people she despises the most, she instantly knew it was a trap. But what Rikki didn't know was that Zane was a part of it. "Uh…guys maybe we should go" said Rikki. "What's the rush Rikki? We don't have to leave yet. Our performance isn't til six and right now it's only one o' clock. " Said Bella.

"Yea, well don't look now but the hate squad is here." She said. As they casually looked to where Sophie and the others were. Their eyes widened. "On second thought the café is more fun to hang out at" said Emma. Zane smiled in relief how Rikki figured out they were there. But he's smile faded, because they didn't know what their plan was. Sophie saw their plan was not going well. So they took matters in to their own hands. Sophie and Miriam went up to them casually. "Hey girls" they said in unison. "What do you want?" said Rikki coldly.

She didn't like neither of them. "Nothing, just wanting to chat with you ladies" said Sophie. "There's nothing to talk about" said Emma. "Yea, so why don't you just leave" said Bella. "Now, now can't we just have a nice chat? Or better yet a swim?" suggested Miriam with an evil smirk. "No thanks, we were just leaving" said Cleo. With so much hesitation, stalling and bad blood going around. Zane knew this was the end. There was no way to stop it. Sophie and Miriam dragged the girls to the ocean, Rikki and the others screamed for help but Zane didn't help them.

He felt so bad that he actually went along with this. The moment the girls, touched water ten seconds later they turned in to mermaids. Everyone at the beach was shocked, even their friends from school were at the beach. And a local news station was there covering a surfing competition. "ZANE HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU!" said Rikki who was furious. "Rikki i… I had no choice. One day you will understand" he said. Instead of being there supporting his girlfriend or in this case his ex-girlfriend.

He leaves; Sophie and Miriam couldn't believe their eyes either. The news reporter comes by and covers this amazing discovery that mermaids actually exist. There was no way they could leave, too many people were around. They were all over the news. Even their parents saw them on the news. They rushed to the beach to save them. Dr. Denmen, Sophie and Miriam were being interviewed for revealing their secret. When Cleo's family, Emma's family and Rikki's dad came. They were crowded by the reporters. "Cleo get to mako island now! We'll meet you there go!" yelled mister satori. Cleo nodded as the girls enter the ocean and swim to Mako Island.

The reporter asked tons of questions to their families and to dr. denmen, Sophie and Miriam. It wasn't long until William and Louis came to the beach. It was total chaos right now; Louis asked mister satori where the girls are. And he told him they went to Mako Island. So Louis and William took a boat to get there. As the girls arrived to the underwater cave entrance. They were all scared and felt betrayed by Zane for exposing them like this. But Emma knew that there is still good left in Zane.

He wouldn't be a harsh low class jerk. Rikki was hurt so much; she wanted to believe Zane is a good person. And wanted to believe him. But right now she just wanted to be a lone, try to figure out how she was going to live her life now that everyone knows their secret. Soon after Louis and William show up. "Hey guys, what the heck happened at the beach?" asked Louis. "Sophie and Miriam exposed our secret and Zane was a part of it." Said Rikki. "You don't know that, maybe he tried to help us but he was black mailed or something. I know there's still good left in Zane" said Bella.

"Don't worry we'll handle this" said William. "How? Your sister and Miriam are out of control. And they will find a way turn everyone against us." Said Rikki. "Well get Zane to help us. I know you two are broken up but you need to put a side your differences and help each other. And we will find evidence that he had nothing to do with this plan." Said Louis. "Alright fine, but I won't like it. He has to earn back my trust and respect." Said Rikki accepting the idea even though she didn't want to.

She was so hurt and sad. Until things cooled down at the beach they all stayed there. About four minutes later, their families came to the island to check on the girls. It wasn't long until the paparazzi found them. They couldn't go anyway without being spotted. They only safe place was to be at home, as they swim home they got in contacted with each other by calling each other. But Dr. Denmen, put a sensor near the water cave entrance on their phones to monitor the conversation and to wherever the mermaids were. She was going to use them and their powers for her own personal gain.

That is if their families got anything to say about it. They got stricter on their daughters, towards where they are going and what they wanted to do. But it was out of love, and they didn't want them to get hurt. Since Rikki's father was going out of town for a while, Rikki stays with Cleo. And Bella stayed with Emma, since her parents are also out of town. "This is not fair Cleo is a super star and she gets all the fame." Said Kim. "That's not true runt. We happen to be in a middle of a chaotic situation because our enemy wants all the fame to herself. " Said Rikki a bit coldly.

"There has to be another way for us to deal with us, rather than being cooped up and hounded by paparazzi." Said Cleo. At Emma's house Bella and Emma try to keep themselves busy, buy watching TV. But all that was on was the biggest scandal which was them. So they tried something else, but it was kind of boring without Cleo and Rikki. Emma calls Cleo to chat with and see how are things on her end.

_**The phone call between Cleo and Emma: **_

_***phone rings*  
>Cleo: hello?<strong>_

_**Emma: hey Cleo its Emma how are you**_

_**Cleo: oh hey, I'm good and you?**_

_**Emma: been better **_

_**Cleo: yea, I can't believe this happened. **_

_**Emma: I should have known they were trouble to begin with**_

_**Cleo: yea, I guess it can't be helped. The main question is how are we going to convince everyone that we mean no harm at all**_

_**Emma: I'm not sure, but maybe if we try to be ourselves they will come around. **_

_**Cleo: we'll give it a shot. But we can't go back to Mako Island.**_

_**Emma: yea for all we know it could be overrun with paparazzi and try to make it in to a reality show or something.**_

_**Cleo: yea, I guess for now we could choose somewhere else to hang out without being spotted. **_

_**Emma: yea lets discussed it with the rest of the girls later.**_

_**Cleo: right, see ya later and be careful **_

_**Emma: you too **_

_**Cleo and Emma: bye**_

_***hung up the phone***_

Dr. Denmen listened in to their plan, she grinned evilly. She called in Sophie and Miriam to get a counter attack ready. She wanted to see them suffer. "All the myths shall be just a myth and nothing else" she thought to herself. Before she could do that she plans on making a presentation to the board of the representatives of the United knew she will be rich and have all the glory to herself. It was only a matter of time. Until she can go through with the plan. She will start running the lives of those mermaids, by trying to have everyone turn against them. What fate shall our mermaids take? Will they be together or separate and be on their own. Read the next chapter to find out.


	8. the whole world knows about us now

Chapter 8: the whole world knows about us now

Well the whole world knows about them. Everywhere they go it's hard to be normal. Even little kids go up to them to ask for autographs and pictures with them. They to make their lives normal as possible. Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Bella go to work. It seemed fine, but at the marine park Cleo's boss asks if he would let be a star of the dolphin show. She wasn't too sure about it, at the same time. It was pointless to hide the fact she's a mermaid with the power to control water. So she goes to her friends to seek advice.

There was barely anyone at the café. They decided not to use their powers. Because it might freak people out more. And their plan is to make them like them again. About five minutes later customers came rolling by. This was their chance to make it right and show them they mean now harm. Rikki's customers cautiously walked in. "welcome to Rikki's!" Bella said with excitement. The customers smiled and greeted back.

Throughout the day it seemed to be going well. Around two o'clock Emma and Cleo come by since Cleo was done with work for the day. "Look everyone the mermaids that control water and ice have arrived!" yells one customer. Everyone applauds, as they were happy to see them. Even though Emma and Cleo didn't work at the café the customers wanted to wait by them. As it seems that everyone is accepting them, they decided to show them their powers. At first they were scared. But have nothing to fear. Soon after the paparazzi came, and they weren't scared to run.

Their fun took a turn for the worst as Sophie and Miriam came. "Oh great the kill joy came" said Cleo as she whispered. "Well, well the freaks are actually popular" said Sophie. "Why don't you just leave? You're not welcomed here" said Rikki. "Well I work here" said Sophie. "Not anymore you're fired" said Rikki. "y-you can't do that!" Sophie said mad. "Yes I can, I'm the owner of the cafe" said Rikki. "One of these days I will make sure you won't be! Mark my words I'm going to shut this place down!" said Sophie furious. But that was not the case; Sophie and Miriam want to see them suffer for their species to rot and just be a memory.

But all they see was mermaids being praised and getting all the attention. She was so fed up with it, and she goes to her brother to make him join them. She and Miriam go to her brother's home and see him working on a project. "Hey William how are you" said Sophie. "Save it, I know what you did" he said angrily. "Well you were in on the secret. It was either you tell or I would do it." Sophie said. "What you did was unforgivable Sophie. What are you trying to prove anyway? What will you gain form this" he said.

"What we will gain is fame, fortune, get those freaks exposed for who they really are Not mention make a cure so they can be one of us and not special " Miriam explained their true intentions. "You guys are sick twisted girls" he said disgusted of how they are treating his friends and his girlfriend Bella. "Why are you too here anyway" he said coldly. "We are here to make you a deal" said Sophie confidently.

"Whatever it is, I want no part of it. You two are crooks, especially that doctor denmen." Said William uninterested and with a harsh tone. "Oh c'mon will don't be like this. We will give you your fair share of the fortune; we will get out of those mermaids. " Said Miriam. " I said I don't want any part of it. You two are just cruel, and I'm going to do something about it" said William. "If you try anything you will regret it" said Sophie. "I don't care, Bella is my girlfriend and I'm not letting her and her friends go through this torture." He said defending them. Since there was nothing left they could do here, they decided to leave.

William continued to work on the gift for Bella. While leaving William's home Miriam comes up with a plan. "I got an idea, why don't we make something up to the paparazzi and make them think the girls are evil." Said Miriam. "That's interesting, or we can make them look bad. If we get everyone believe that they are no good. They would have no choice but to hide and try to fit in." Sophie said giggling a bit as evil showed in her eyes. At Cleo's house she invites her friends over for the night to hang out, luckily though no paparazzi was around.

Tonight was going to be a full moon. And now that everyone knows about them, it's going to be very hard to keep each other cool if one them is moonstruck. What's worse is if the paparazzi find them moonstruck, doing who knows what. That could cause their reputation to be downhill giving Sophie, Miriam and doctor denmen the advantage. "Okay, since Cleo and her friends are staying over for the night. You girls order pizza, while we go out for dinner and run some last minute errands for things we need for the house." Said Mr. Satori

"But dad it's not fair that, that Cleo and her mermaid friends get to stay home." Complained Kim, "I'm sorry sweetie, but they can't go out on during a full moon." He said. "If you want Kim, you can stay with them. Just don't cause any trouble." Said Mrs. Satori. Kim liked the idea and nodded with a smile. "Oh dad is it okay if Louis, William, and ash can come over. They usually help out during a full moon" asked Cleo. "I don't see why not. Since they helped you before the secret got out" he said with a smile. Trusting his daughter fully.

Kim gets jealous that even though their secret is out Cleo and her friends are getting all the praise. Once the guys have arrived, Rikki was in Cleo's room sulking. At first she didn't want anything to do with Zane. He lied and hurt her, but she also promised her friends that she would at least try to work together with him to ensure their lives, being known as mermaids would be a good thing. "How come Zane didn't show up?" asked Kim. "It's sort of complicated to explain Kim" said ash.

"Did they have a fight?" she asked again. "You could say that" ash replied back. At Zane's house, he was debating on whether or not to be at Cleo's house to help out. He wants to tell Rikki that his intention was save them not exposed them. He hopes someday she'll understand. He doesn't want lose a beautiful, caring, strong opinionated girl like her. He risks it and goes to Cleo's house. As the full moon was about to set, he rushes there so that way when one of them open the door they won't get hit by the moon. "What are the chances that Zane will come?" asked Bella. "It's one in a million I suppose" said Rikki depressed. "The moon is about set, let's block out the light of the moon and make sure none of you go to the door" said ash.

There was a knock at the door. Louis goes to the door, "cover your eyes until I say to open them" he said to the girls. All but Bella did it. She wasn't paying attention, the light from the moon shines and she was moonstruck. "Zane, nice to see you here" Louis said in a friendly tone. "Thanks Louis is Rikki around?" he asked. "I'm in the living room heartbreaker" Rikki said still covering her eyes. Louis closes the door as Zane walked in, Bella wasn't herself but the others didn't know that. Zane tries to talk to Rikki and tell her that what had happened was not his fault. But before he could Bella was actually strangely. "Guys something is wrong Bella" said Emma.

"Huh what?" said Bella zoning out as her powers were out of control. "She's the newest member in the group. So that would mean it was bound to happen, that she was going to be hit by the moon." Said Louis. "How do we get her back to normal?" asked William who was sort new to experience the whole moonstruck thing. "I'm going to the moon pool" said Bella walking out the door. "No you need to stay here Bella" said Louis. Bella snaps and says "you are not my father Louis, so why don't you back off!" Bella runs to the harbor and jumps in the water. "We need to go after her" said Cleo.

"We'll go you girls stay here" said ash. The girls nodded, as they shield their eyes again when William opened the door to leave and find Bella with ash and Louis. After the door was close, all they could was hope she was going to be okay. They take a boat out to sea, and go to Mako Island. Bella was in the moon pool enjoying the night. She was so out of it, she actually swam with sharks on her way to the moon pool. Being under the influence of the moon can do crazy things to you.

And another thing about is, the next day you don't remember what happened last night. Once the boys go to the Beach of Mako Island. They went through the forest late at night looking for the entrance to the moon pool. The moment they find it, they set down a rope so that way it was easy for them to get in and out safely. When Bella heard footsteps, looks to the direction and sees the boys. "Oh hey will bear, want to come in for a swim with me" Bella said with a flirty tone. "Uh, hi Bella. Say why don't you come on out. And we can go back to Cleo's house." Said William convincing her to leave the moon pool.

"Aww, but it's such a nice night. Can I just stay out here for three more hours" she said acting like a six year old. William and other giggled, of how cute she was. But since they told her that she couldn't stay in the pool she throws a tantrum and the pool starts bubbling and the island shakes. "Ok, ok you can stay in the pool for an hour but that's it" said William. "Yay!" she said swimming around having fun. "Should we record this, so she knows what happened last night?" asked Zane. "Yea that would be a good idea" said ash. With that said Louis took out his video camera and started recording.

After an hour she wanted to stay longer. But she pouted, and was tied to the boat so she wouldn't swim back to Mako Island. When they got back it was already ten o'clock at night. Mr. and Mrs. Satori were worried sick. But not that much, because Cleo told them they went to save Bella. When the boys return back with Bella, everything was sort of back to normal. It was getting late, but the boys insisted on staying over.

Just to make sure that Bella or even the other girls are not doing anything reckless. Starting tomorrow is their day back at school. And it won't be pretty, not only they have the paparazzi to worry about but also Sophie, Miriam and their friends. Or probably best known as their ex-friends. Will everything turn out right? Will doctor denmen and her new gal pals ruin the mermaid's lives? Read the next chapter to find out.


	9. the paparazzi on our tail

Chapter 9: the paparazzi on our tail

Next day, Cleo and her friend's car pool together to get to school. When the students at the school saw a car pulling up, they instantly thought it was the paparazzi. But the paparazzi were right behind the vehicle pulling up to the school. The principal and about five teachers came on by to help the girls get to their classes. Everyone had mixed feelings and ideas about the girls. The paparazzi tried to snapshots, of the mermaids in their so called "human form". While being at school, Sophie and Miriam watched as Emma, Cleo, Bella, and Rikki were getting all the fame. Even their boyfriends plus Zane were getting all the fame too, getting couple snapshots with them as well.

Clearly revenge was more than what Sophie and Miriam wanted. They wanted to get even with them. As the four of them, went to their biology class. Everyone around them was thinking if they ever used their powers to cheat or purposely cheat on the assignments to get good grades and graduate. Because way before they knew their secret up til now they thought it was unfair that they were mermaids with cool powers. "Okay class, please form groups of four or five to do today's experiment" Mrs. Barnhart said.

It was a no brainer that the mermaids would team up. They felt that if they teamed up with someone else, then they would feel uncomfortable and their partner would think they cheated with their powers. "And ladies, for the sake of the class. Please don't use your powers for this assignment, or any assignments in the near future unless I say it's okay." The teacher said looking at Cleo and her friends.

"Don't worry Mrs. Barnhart, we promise not to use our powers unless any teacher for our classes says otherwise" said Emma being polite and trying not cause trouble or grief for her and for her friends. Rikki was slightly annoyed, that these people would even think they would use their powers just to get good grades. They work their butts off just like everyone else. Before their assignment started, a handful of paparazzi's showed up at the window taking pictures. People were so desperate to be famous too. So they grabbed the mermaids up to the window and started posing with them.

Neither one of them like the idea, of being famous. But they didn't break the mermaid code; two low life girl's spied on them and figured it out on their own. Pretty much everywhere they went; paparazzi's will be following them. It's like they had no privacy. Even their favorite hangout spot mako island is no longer a good place to escape because reporters hang out at the possible locations of where the girls might go. "This is ridiculous; we can't even have a place to hang out other than your place Cleo and Emma." Said Rikki who was getting annoyed.

"I know but this is the price of being a celebrity. And we are still the biggest news yet" said Cleo. When the paparazzi found them again. They beg to see their powers. So the girls showed their powers but making sure no one got hurt. The paparazzi was very pleased to see this with their own eyes. They look a lot of pictures. On the side lines Sophie and Miriam are still upset they are all getting the fame. When the girls were showing off their powers.

Sophie got the idea of making it look like their powers have gone rouge and make it look like it was trying to hurt them. She dumps water on Miriam and on herself and scream saying "aahh! Look Cleo used her water power to soak us! If I know my mermaid history. Good mermaids don't that!" Cleo was very peeved off about this and she said "that's a lie! I was nowhere near you. And I would never stoop that low!" The others were backing her up. Yet again their plan failed, Sophie was so mad she wanted to get even and make up the times they have embarrassed her.

She wanted her brother to help, but he was so against the idea. The mermaids left to swim and relax; they headed to the Beach of Mako Island and saw it wasn't crowded by paparazzi. "I can't believe Sophie stooped that low and tried to frame you Cleo" said Bella. "Same here, gosh I hate her so much." Said Cleo splashing the water with her tail. "She's just jealous that she's not like us" said Rikki. "Nah, I don't think so. Maybe she doing tasks doctor denmen told them to" said Emma. "Whatever it is, we can't give in to temptation. The last thing we need is people turning against us."

"I don't think Ms. Chatham would not be pleased about us." Said Cleo. "Yea, she might think that we gave out the secret." Said Rikki. "Umm, who's Ms. Chatham?" asked Bella curiously and slightly confused. "Ms. Chatham is this nice lady who had helped us with our problems, anxiety and other things about our secret being exposed." Explained by Emma. "When can I met her?" Bella asked again. "We're not sure ourselves. She usually appears and disappears a lot lately" said Cleo.

"Is she like us? Mermaids?" Bella asked once more. "She was, over time herself and her friends. Were exposed of being mermaids. They fought a lot, and they grew distant form each other. Ms. Chatham is the only former mermaid living." Said Emma as if each of them were quoting what Ms. Chatham said to them and the stories she had shared with them. With Ms. Chatham gone, they were so lost on what to do. They didn't know if they should just give up or keep on fighting. They all know giving up is not an option.

Rikki wished Zane would help her, but she was too heartbroken to even forgive him. This whole madness could have been easily avoided. But it was bound to happen eventually, even if they were careful. With people like Sophie, Miriam, and doctor denmen. A secret like being a mermaid or any other mythical creature will be exposed. The editor of a famous magazine wanted a cover photo, of the girls in their mermaid form. As the girls went to Mako Island, through the underwater cave entrance. Risking it being seen as mermaid to relax.

A photographer was standing by hiding waiting for them to come. "Looks peaceful here. Seems like no one is here" said Emma. "Yea, I miss coming here. We had such great memories here." Said Cleo. They all sat in the pool together giggling and laughing together talking about all the good times they had before the secret was out. The photographer was in position; he turned off the flash so they wouldn't see them. The girls didn't sense him, as he took countless pictures of them in the moon pool.

He was just a young photographer, he knew spying was wrong. But he had no other choice; he left the moon pool using the long hike through the forest. The girls got scared as they heard something. It was actually the photographer making is quiet get away without being spotted. For safety reasons the girls left the moon pool and went to the café. "Who the heck was that at the moon pool?" Bella said kind of worried. "Well it can't be Sophie, Miriam or doctor denmen. Otherwise they would have confronted us." Said Rikki being practical about the situation. "True, but if it was a reporter, then they should have come out and asked us questions." Said Emma.

"Emma has a point there. Also if it was a photographer they would have been swiftly and took tons of pictures of us. So maybe that's what we heard a photographer was there with us" said Cleo. A few days later a magazine is published and the girls made the cover and they were in there mermaid form. The head line was "Australian mermaid's pool time fun". "Wow, I guess the photographer we are dealing with. Is very professional and decided to make us look good." Said Bella surprised.

"Well at least it's better than being framed for stuff we didn't do" said Rikki. "What do we now?" asked Cleo. "I guess right now, we need to think of a way to show these people that are powers are for good use only" said Emma. "But it's kind of impossible with the demon trio messing up our plans" said Rikki. "That's just a obstacle. If we can overcome it, everyone will be on our side and they will turn against them." Said Bella. "I wonder where the guys are" said Cleo. "Probably getting ideas to help us or just soaking up the fame and going on a shopping spree" said Rikki joking around.

"Hey Rikki what do you think Zane is doing what now." Asked Bella curiously but tried not to make her sad or angry. "My guess is either, sulking, seeking advice to move on or trying to figure out a way to get me back" said Rikki. "Why can't you just forgive him? It wasn't his fault" said Emma. "I know it's not his fault, but he went along with it. And that's unforgivable. For all we know he could have been bribed to be with those girls and expose us" she said. "You should at least hear his side of the story.

You owe him that much Rikki" said Cleo. "I guess, but right now I just want to be away from him for now. The last thing I need is a huge fight that will end us forever" said Rikki. The others nodded in agreement, as Rikki went to get smoothie for them as Bella went to do sound check for her band. "Bella, hey can we talk" asked Nate. "About what Nate" Bella said as she was getting the mike ready and her back was facing him.

"Why don't you and I date and you can dump that loser William. He's just holding you back and he's sister is evil after all" Nate said hugging her from behind, convincing her to date him. But that was just another evil plan cooked up by Sophie. "I don't know about that Nate. I love William; he's been there for me through everything. Including this moment of where I have been exposed as a mermaid" said Bella. "Even so, what could you possibly offer to me?" Bella went on. "Fame, fortune, a chance to have a normal life with me. And I can teach you self-defense. " Nate said trying to convince her more. "I'll pass, you are not worth cheating. And I love William, even though he has an evil sister. Let's just get the rehearsal done" said Bella a bit sassy.

Nate was very upset that he got blown off by a cute mermaid like Bella. Bella smirked and started singing. Everyone in the café clapped along and enjoyed the live entertainment. Nate knew that Sophie would not be pleased that the plan didn't work. "Wow that must hurt for Nate being shot down by a girl" said Rikki giggling as they watched Nate trying to make a move on Bella. "Imagine if William found out, he would be so mad and probably make a huge scene and challenge Nate to a fight" said Emma. Later that day Sophie was very mad that the plan didn't go well. So she tried another method.

By destroying Bella's relationship with William. But then when Emma was passing by Sophie and Miriam talking she heard that she wanted to destroy Bella's relationship. "I'm letting you hurt Bella" said Emma. "Oh look it's the ice mermaid. What are you gonna do freeze us ha-ha" said Miriam mocking her. "Not only do that but freeze your entire organs and make your body shut down from freezing to death" said Emma threating them to protect Bella. "y-you can't do that can you?" said Sophie slightly terrified.

"I can and I will, unless you two back off from Bella and the rest of us" said Emma very peeved off. "Ok, ok we'll leave you guys alone" said Sophie lying but she made it look convincing. Emma walks away with her smoothie in her hand. Soon the day took a turn for the worse, doctor denmen sent Sophie and Miriam to make the most brilliant plan. This was to make them humiliated and not show their faces ever again. At school Sophie made an elaborate plan. The time was right, when the girls came a tube of water and ice cream falling down on them.

Causing them to turn in to mermaids and then Sophie showed up, pouring hot melted chocolate on them. She laughed saying "you mess with me, you will get humiliated and you guys should know your place. You're not that special. Your just freaks with stupid powers". Sophie walked away as everyone around them couldn't help but laugh. Rikki used her heat powers to dry themselves of and then when they transformed to their human self's. They made a run for it and hide in a janitor closet to clean themselves up. They just wanted the nightmare to be over. At this point they just wanted to hide and be a lone. Will things get better? Or will they give in and let doctor denmen be victorious. Read the next chapter to find out.


	10. hiding form everyone else

Chapter 10: hiding form everyone else

After the horrible humiliation at school, they all stayed in each other's homes. They didn't feel like going anywhere. They feel for a trap that cost them their reputation. Sure being famous that everyone knows, you're a mermaid is fun and all. But being humiliated lasts forever. Their families were so sad for them, they wanted to get even and help them. Rikki on the other hand, wanted to get even. Without or without their help, she goes out looking for Sophie and Miriam. The only thing on her mind was to return the favor of humiliation.

She goes the docks and sees Sophie and Miriam hanging out. "Oh look, who decided to show her face." Said Miriam. "Save it, I don't need your stupid remarks." Said Rikki coldly. "What do you want Rikki?" asked Sophie. "I'm here to return the favor of what you pulled at school." She said with dagger looking eyes to them. "What makes you think you can talk to us that way? We are superior than you" said Sophie. "Need I remind you, that I'm a mermaid. And I can literary burn you guys. And if you get me mad, I can control fire. Do you really want to mess with me?" said Rikki.

"Do you really want to do that? If you lay finger on us, just imagine what we can do to your friends and Zane." Said Miriam. "What are you talking about" asked Rikki slightly worried. "We can tell doctor denmen make him a live bait to get you girls do what we say. You girls are not in charge .your merely puppets and we are the masters" said Sophie. "That's where your wrong, us mermaids stand together. And with us together we can create massive storms" Rikki said.

"I suggest you back off from us or your humiliation will end up on the internet." Said Rikki, to make her point clearer, she flexed her hand as their skin started burn and they saw steam coming out. They screamed in pain, begging her to stop. "Don't think this is over! We will be back with more surprise to bring you guys down!" said Sophie really mad as they ran. Rikki smirked as she walked away; she went to meet up with Cleo. Cleo was doing the dishes. She used her powers and she realizes that using her powers made it easier and faster. "Cleo, Rikki is here" said Mr. Satori.

"Oh hey Rikki, what's up" she said with a smile. Happy to see her best friend. "Well, I ran in to Sophie and Miriam. I made my point, across to them that they needed to back off." Said Rikki. "What did you do?" she said. "I slightly burn their skin" Rikki said. "Are you crazy? They could have gone to the paparazzi and told them. And for all we know they could make a horrible article, making us look bad." Said Cleo being paranoid. "Will you relax, I got it covered trust me" Rikki said. "Usually when I hear that, it leads to trouble" said Cleo. Rikki knew she can handle it on her own.

As she was the fighter in the group, and wanted to get revenge just like the other girls. After Cleo was done cleaning the dishes. They headed to her room to relax and chill. When Cleo was surfing the internet, she found an article stating that Sophie and Miriam sabotaged us at school. The reporter stated that it was a pre-planned event. And they were clearly jealous of the mermaids. "Maybe this is our lucky day" said Cleo unaware that she was talking out loud.

"What is?" asked Rikki as she was on the bed and went over to Cleo who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Take a look at this" said Cleo handing Rikki, her laptop to read the article. "Wow those sleazy paparazzi were trying to help us." Said Rikki. "It appears so. But that doesn't change the fact that we got humiliated at school. People took pictures of us Rikki. For all we know those pictures could end up on the internet." Said Cleo. Rikki was little distracted, she sort of got worried about how Miriam said. That they were going to make Zane live bait, in order to make them do what they wanted. Cleo looked at Rikki and saw she was spacing out.

"Hey Rikki are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on her shoulder. "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine" Rikki said snapping out of it. "Is there something you're not telling me" Cleo asked slightly worried. "i-it's nothing trust me" Rikki said trying to act like nothing was wrong. "I know it's something Rikki. Please tell me, we promised each other that we wouldn't keep secrets if it something that would harm any of us" said Cleo pointing out her point. "Before Sophie and Miriam left, they said that if we don't do what they want. They will hurt Zane. " Rikki said with mixed feelings.

"Why can't you just forgive him Rikki. You know that it's not his fault. " Said Cleo. "You know I can't! He betrayed us by following those dumb witted girls! He was part of their plan to expose us! Or did you forget that?" Rikki said as she snapped and she lay down on the bed facing down on the pillow crying. Cleo sighed and walked over to her sitting down and she rubs her back.

"It's doing to be okay, I'm sure sooner or later you and Zane can work this out" Cleo went on. "I know I should forgive him but…I don't know…he has broken my heart far too many times." Said Rikki. "But you guys have some good times too" said Cleo. "True, maybe I should just think more about this and then decide my final choice." Rikki said as she stopped crying. Later in the day, Emma and Bella went to the café together. It was Bella's performance tonight. When they arrived, Cleo and Rikki were there working and serving the customers.

Emma went over to help out too. Bella sings a very heartfelt song, something they all can relate to. Sophie and Miriam came hanging out in the back not being detected. Their next plan for what Rikki did to them earlier was to sabotage Bella's performance since Nate didn't convince her to date him and cheat on William. They were just about to ruin the performance until they got caught by Louis. "What do you think you are doing" said Louis. "Butt out Louis, it doesn't concern you" said Sophie. "Yea it does concern me, because Bella is my best friend." He said stopping him foiling their plans once again.

"Leave now, before things get ugly" said Zane as he stood up from his chair. Where he was sitting with Louis. "You better watch yourself Zane, it would be a shame to see your ex- mermaid girlfriend to be a statue or better yet die." Said Miriam with an evil grin. "How dare you bring Rikki in to this!" Zane said shouting. All of sudden it grew quite, everyone turned to them and saw the chaos that was happening. After the argument about them forced to leave. Zane saw Rikki and thought it was the perfect time to tell her.

But he can tell by looking at her eyes. That she wasn't ready to hear it. "Thank you for sticking up for me Zane" Rikki said kindly. "I'd do anything for the person I care about" he said with a small smile. "Zane don't start, not now" she said turning away from him, getting back to work. "When will it be the right time Rikki" he said grabbing her arm, so she can face him. "I don't know yet…" she said looking down. As everything went back to normal, Zane wanted to make things right. But Rikki wasn't ready to hear what he had to say. "Why can't you tell me you love me Rikki? Ever since that day at the beach you have been avoiding me. I want it to end please" he said begging her.

"I'm sorry, Zane I can't love you…I just-" Rikki couldn't finish her sentence without bursting out crying. She just turned away, forcing herself not to cry and went back to work. Sophie and Miriam's plan to them out to the press of the incredible, hilarious or even humiliating stunts that happens to the mermaids. Seems to be backfiring on them, but that won't stop them from getting what they want. With the help of their families, going out more and what not. It's helping to boost their self-esteem and show the people that they are nice mermaids.

If anything the one that was bringing them down was charlotte, when she was a mermaid. All she cared about was destruction, and making Cleo miserable. But now their only problem is dealing with doctor denmen, Sophie and Miriam. It seems like it was never ending hell for them. They could never get away from them, especially when they want to be a mako island. They have no idea what is in stored for them, doctor denmen prepares for a life changing presentation.

Her product is Cleo and her friends. She's going to try and sell them for profit and make them become entertainers for little kids. Or even make them use their powers for her own personal gain. Whatever the case maybe, doctor denmen is an evil women. Sophie and Miriam are just the same. Miriam was sad that she didn't get back together with Zane. Zane is right to turn her down. All she ever did was lie, manipulate others and toy with other people's emotions. Without thinking of how they would really feel. Even though Zane is a bratty rich kid, stuck up and mean. He's also sweet, kind, generous, protective.

Well let's just say that the whole tough guy act is just for show. When he's around Rikki he's a total softy. Sure they had their fights and arguments, but they love each other regardless. Rikki takes a walk along the beach think about what she should do about the relationship she has with Zane. It's hard to forgive someone who has let you down so many times. And got their ego the best of them. All of the memories good and bad flow in Rikki's mind, as she contemplates about this.

They all hope soon that everyone will turn against Sophie and Miriam and don't think twice about talking to them. With the trouble they cause, they shouldn't event have people talk to them at all. And be complete shut inns. Cleo, Emma, and Bella were looking for Rikki. With no luck yet they decided to go to the café and just wait for her. About two mins later Rikki arrives, she looks exhausted. "Rikki, where have you been? We were so worried" said Emma. "Sorry I was just, taking a long walk…" she said slightly distracted. "You were thinking about Zane weren't you" said Cleo.

Rikki nods slightly sad, because all she can think about was Zane. She knows it's not easy to forgive Zane, but eventually she would have to talk to him about it. She can't shake off the fact that, he was with Sophie, Miriam and doctor denmen when they were exposed. The same questions keep popping her head "was he a part of it?", "was it his idea to come to the beach on that day?", "why didn't he try to stop them, when he knew something was wrong?". Zane is not really the best when it comes to first impressions, especially when it came to meeting Rikki's dad. But he made it through, he was entrusted with his daughter.

To make sure nothing bad happens to her. But he failed. Zane couldn't face her father. He tries his best to avoid Rikki's father. Whenever he saw him, the first thing on his mind was that he was going to kill them for hurting his daughter. But really Rikki's dad just wanted to talk, try to help fix their relationship. Zane wasn't going to take any chances as he always left the moment he sees him. Zane can only hope if Rikki, her dad and her friends can forgive him for what he did.


	11. can she ever forgive me?

Chapter 11: can she ever forgive me?

Ever since the horrible fate, Zane has been a wreck. He keeps beating himself, punishing himself for a terrible choice he had to make. He didn't want to betray Rikki, nor betraying his friends. He was in a tough position, to make a choice of helping Miriam or watch them expose the girls on their own and he couldn't interfere. He spent days crying and wishing Rikki would take him back. But in order to show that he wasn't softy he would use eye drops to cover up his eyed eyes and he would wash his face to show that he looked fine, even though he wasn't.

The people that took by him were William, Louis and ash. When Louis explained the situation to the girls when Rikki was gone. Cleo, Bella and Emma finally understand that, Zane was trying to stop them but he had no control of it. It was getting out of hand on that day. Zane wants to tell Rikki everything that he has to say. But she has been avoiding him. Zane thinks about hurt himself more and more to the point where he might end up dead.

But Louis and others stop him. Because they know that what he's doing is not the answer. They care about Zane and Rikki and want what is best for them. Cleo decided that enough is enough. They should at least talk to each other and work things about. Bella suggested an intervention, but it was going to be hard to set them down in one room together. They can't even be in the same place together without walking away or the other trying to work it out when the other doesn't want to yet.

It was sad to see the two of them like this. Avoiding each other, not talking and flat out ignoring each other. Rikki was not in the mood to talk to Zane. In fact she took off work for while even though she was the owner of the café. She left Bella and Emma in charge, she trusts them and knows with them around, people won't try to do anything stupid or mess with two mermaids. Rikki goes off to the harbor and takes a swim, she thinks more about what she should do. She enjoys the beautiful under sea life, seeing so many majestic creatures without a care in the world swimming all day and night.

Meanwhile doctor denmen, Sophie and Miriam plot their next attack. "So far our plans seem to be back firing…" doctor denmen thought to herself as she saw Sophie and Miriam talking in the distance. "What am I doing wrong? It seems the press doesn't really care about the pranks and "unexpected events". There has to be another away for us to gain what we want. My presentation is coming real soon and without those girls I'll look like fool." Said doctor denmen. She was so distracted, she couldn't finish her work. Plus finish her newest discovery and make some sort of cure.

If she made the cure, then that could mean. That she might have their abilities, or use it against them. Sophie saw denmen spacing out. "Hey doc you okay?" Sophie asked. "Not really no, our plans are failing us…we need a better plan to take those girls down..." she said thinking of a plan. "How about we try to show that they are evil. And we can stage a fight that forces them to use their powers." Suggested Miriam. "Oh that's good don't you think doc" said Sophie.

"Yes, buts it's not good enough…it has be something very devastating to them…" doctor denmen said with an evil grin. "Oh well, it will come to me eventually. I'll just work on my projects. You girls go…go make the mermaid's lives a living nightmare" she said to Sophie and Miriam as she went to her station to work on her projects that she was supposed to do and get ready for her presentation. The girls go to Mako Island to relax. But that doesn't to seem to go according to the plan. When they got there a reporter was waiting for them. The reporter looked around the age of eighteen or sixteen.

"Oh great…" Rikki said under her breath. "Be nice Rikki" said Cleo. "Hello my name is Rick Holland. I was wondering, if you three could answer some simple questions? My editor loved the pictures and wanted an interview. " Said Rick. "Alright, what is your questions rick" said Emma being polite. "How would you use your powers to help others?" he asked. Cleo responds on their behalf saying "well, if someone in trouble or I guess they want us. To make their food better. We can help by making sure it's what they want and also to make sure they are safe. "

"And we want people to know that, we are willing to help. No matter what the cost. We maybe mermaids but we are not enemies to others. And if everyone tries to hurt anyone we will be there to stop them. " Emma adds on. After about four minutes the interview was over. And they could finally relax in peace for once. "Aahh, I love coming here. It's like the water melts away the stress" said Bella. "I agree" said the others as they enjoy the water. It's been a while, since they could actually relax for once and be bombarded with the press or with Sophie and Miriam.

The guys try to keep Zane Company, and try to help him get his mind of things. But sadly it wasn't going to well. He was too depressed, he was so sad that actually didn't want to anything except talk to Rikki. "C'mon Zane, we know that you want to talk to Rikki. But she's under a lot of stress" said William. "If only she let me explain…even though we had differences, she was the best thing to ever happen to me…" said Zane. "We know. We are on your side dude. What we need to do now, is try to convince her to talk to you without leaving. Like an intervention or something" said ash.

"You know Rikki she's a hot head. Literary, she's very hard to convince when she's very upset about something." Said Louis. As they were talking. They tried to come up with an agreement to figure out a way to get Rikki and Zane back together. They knew it wasn't going to be easy. They were dealing with two people that are both hard headed. Even Cleo, Louis, Emma, ash, William and Bella had shared some arguments and fights. But they stood by each other no matter what. With Rikki and Zane it was a little different.

At first they despised each other. They came from two different worlds. He was a bratty rich kid. And she was a poor rebel girl. Over time they learned to get to know each other and thus their relationship took off. There were bumpy roads, but they learned to deal with it. But it seems this time, their relationship might crumble and be down with already. The guys didn't want their friends to let that happen. They are doing everything they, can to help them.

Zane thought about hurting himself countless times. But he's friends care about him and Rikki. The last thing they need is someone taking their own life. Rikki spent a lot time thinking and thinking about what she should do with Zane. She doesn't want nothing to do with him. But at the same time, she loves him and wants to be with him. Rikki endured a lot of pain ever since she was just a kid. Her parents splitting up, being alone, and so many other things. Rikki only has her father and friends that keeps her close and grounded.

Sophie and Miriam are seen doing some shopping together. It was scary to see how those two were getting along well. Every day was a living night mare for William, constantly being hassled by his sister. He endures it for his girlfriend Bella. He loves her so very much, he's willing to do anything for her. True love means being there for someone no matter what the cost. The girls and their boyfriends stood by that code. Apparently not Rikki and Zane. They do love each other and all. But always something gets in the way of their happiness.

People like, Sophie, Miriam, Zane's father and so on. They always try to put Rikki and Zane down. But they didn't care. There love was very strong for each other. Sophie and Miriam were plotting their next attack, as they were shopping. After a while they stopped to get something to eat. And saw Cleo filling in for a co-worker for the ice cream station. " Hello and welcome- oh it's just you guys…" said Cleo as she looked up and saw who were her next customers. "What kind of a greeting is that? We are paying customers after all." Said Sophie.

"Yea, and aren't you suppose to do the dolphin the show? Wait doesn't tell me they demoted you back to ice cream girl" Miriam snickered. " If you want to know so badly, I'm filling in for a co-worker." Said Cleo coldly. She took a deep breath and controlled her anger. "What you two like for today?" she said a bit hesitant. "We'll take two strawberries. That should be simple even for a halfwit like you." Said Miriam. Cleo's hand was shaking. She wanted to humiliate them.

But she stayed in control, not giving in. She knows that, if she tried to do it. She's no better than them. She would stoop their level, and Cleo is better than that. She gets the order ready and hands it to them. "That would be $3.73" Cleo said ringing them up. Sophie gave her the exact change and they left. Miriam is such a witch she purposely spilled her ice cream on Cleo. Cleo was very mad, as she saw the two walking away. A part of her wanted to use her powers to get even.

But another part of her decided to let it go and knew that it wasn't worth her time and effort. Later in the day, Sophie and Miriam saw Emma and Bella. Their next plan of attack was separating them. If they were on their own it will be a huge advantage to defeat them. "Hello mermaids" said Sophie. "Oh look who show up" said Bella disappointed their day was ruined by them. "Y'know it may not be my business. But you two seem better off without Rikki and Cleo. So why not break away, and doings on your own. I mean you two are stronger am I right?" said Miriam. "What are you talking about they are our best friends.

We would never betray them" said Emma. "Yea, and what makes you think we would that? We have powers people you like you dream about. That they can't have. "Said Bella. "Don't you girls think you are being left out in the spot light?" asked Miriam with an evil grin. They knew convincing them wasn't going to be easy. They went back and forth with questions and answers. They wouldn't budge at all. They stuck with their beliefs and they even made a pact, not to betray nor separate from each other.

No matter what the cost. After a while they broke them down and finally but evilly convince them. Now they had to do the same to Cleo and Rikki. Emma and Bella, felt hurt and betrayed, by what Sophie and Miriam said which were, that Cleo and Rikki wanted the spotlight to themselves. And that they are better off without that them. They wanted to confront Cleo and Rikki. But Miriam told them, that it wasn't even worth their time and energy. Supposedly they told Emma and Bella that, they rather choke on diamond then to listen what they had to say. They thought with those to it will be easy.

When Sophie and Miriam found Cleo and Rikki. They carried out their plan. After about two to five minutes of talking to them. Cleo and Rikki felt hurt and betrayed also. They didn't want anything to do with Emma and Bella. Back at the pier doctor denmen continues to work her latest scheme. She wanted those mermaids to suffer, after running her work. From their last encounter about a few years back or so. She was working on a formula to see what had happened, why and how Cleo and her friends became mermaids and acquire powers.

"Doctor denmen, guess what we did" said Sophie. As the two came aboard to her boat. "Oh yea? What's that?" doctor denmen said slightly distracted as she was working. "We seized the mermaids and convinced them that each other hate each other and now they all think they got betrayed by their pathetic friends. " said Miriam taking a seat and getting something to drink. Doctor Denmen spins her chair around, facing them. With a little chuckle she said "nice work girls. I think I have found a way to make you girls mermaids just like them. It still needs some tests.

But soon they won't the new famous ones any more. Now that you separated them. We plan our next attack, which is killing their dreams and taking what they love most… mako island. That's what made them mermaids. And if I can figure out how the moon pool works. You two will able to take them on" said doctor denmen. Sophie and Miriam smiled evilly. A terrible and unnecessary feud has happened to the mermaids. Consumed by false hatred. How will our heroic mermaids can overcome this? Will their boyfriends plus Zane be able to string back their friendship or will doctor denmen and her henchmen finally win? Read the next chapter to find out.


	12. knowing who my true friends are

Chapter 12: knowing who my true friends are

After about three weeks of not talking to each other the consumed, faked hatred for each other grows even more. When they tried to confront each other. Each of them explained that they didn't say what they heard. This made the problem even worse. It was a great danger to see the mermaids, hate each other. They fell for evil plans that were cooked up by Sophie and Miriam. Not even their boyfriends plus Zane know what is going on. The girls grew even more distant.

Ms. Chatham was living a suburban home near the pier but on the other side. She loved the ocean. She felt a horrible presence, her fear has come true. Cleo and her friends have grown apart. This was the same terrible fate hat her and her old friends faced when they were mermaids. Ms. Chatham goes out to find Louis, to tell him what has happened before it was too late. She goes to the most possible place to find him; she goes to his secret fishing pole. She sees Louis fishing with ash, William, and Zane. But frankly Zane was off in the corner sulking.

"Louis, we need to talk" said Ms. Chatham. They all turned to the direction of the voice. "Louis do you know that lady?" asked ash. "Yea, that's Ms. Chatham" said Louis with a smile. All except Zane went up to her. "Louis good to see you again. And I see you brought friends with you here" she said with a smile. "It's good to see you too Ms. Chatham. These are my friends William aka will, ash and well you already know Zane." Said Louis. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Chatham." William and ash said together. "Such polite boys. I assume you two also the secret of mermaids?" she asked.

They nodded agreement. Ms. Chatham had a warm smile. She knew with their help, they can restore the friendship with Cleo and the others. "Should I be concern about the rick kid?" she asked the three boys. "Zane and Rikki broke up" said William. "I see, heard about the scandal about how the secret was exposed. I don't blame Zane. He did what he could. And for that he's has honor. But the reason I'm here is because Cleo and the others are in danger." She said.

"What? Danger? What kind of danger?" all the boys leaped in to action and looked at Ms. Chatham worried. "I feared that, the girls have turned against each other. This is the same fate my friends and I had. We were consumed by fake hatred. There were these girls who, thought they were more superior to us mermaids. And told us lies about each other. And so we separated, never talking to each other ever again. We need to make sure that doesn't happen to Cleo and the others." Said Ms. Chatham.

"We'll go find the girls and try to set them straight" said Zane. It's been a long time since Ms. Chatham saw Zane, and she saw that he has turned a leaf. Well he's still a stubborn bratty rich kid. But he's also sweet, kind, funny and protective. William had a hunch on who would do something like this. "Hey will is something wrong?" asked ash. "I have a feeling that my sister and Miriam have something to do this situation." Said William. "Yea, that's true, they are always trying to figure something out to ruin their lives." Said Louis. "I'm not surprise that they would do this. I hate them so much" said Zane clenching is fists.

"Easy, Zane. What we need to do is find the girls and tell them what really happened. They will listen to us. I know it." Said ash. They all messaged the girls to meet them at café. Thinking that they will be alone with their boyfriends. Rikki's case, she thinks that she's meeting up with Zane to chat. But when they got there, they saw each other with the guys. And it was a set it up. "What is heck is going on?!" said the girls looking to the guys. "This is an intervention" said Ms. Chatham who had entered the café. The girls were very surprised and shocked to see her again.

"h-how is it possible that your here" asked Cleo. "Well I live in a nice quiet home, near the pier. As you well know I love the ocean, especially when I was your age. Now this isn't about me. This intervention is about you girls." She said taking a seat. The café wasn't opened yet. This was a good thing because they really need to sort this out once and for all.

_**The intervention of the mermaids. **_

_**Zane: what you were told isn't what you thought it was **_

_**Rikki: what are you talking about Zane? Emma called me a hot head and saying that I was a burden!**_

_**Emma: I didn't say that! You called me a control freak!**_

_**Rikki: because you are a control freak and a neat freak!**_

_**Louis: stop it you two! This isn't like you guys to fight!**_

_**Cleo: Bella called me emotionally unstable! **_

_**Bella: that's because you are!**_

_**Cleo: yea well you a just a newbie you know nothing about being a mermaid! **_

_**Bella: that's what you think! I've been a mermaid since I was twelve! I have a lot more experience than you!**_

_**William: that's enough! You guys are best friends, this isn't like you. **_

_**Ms. Chatham: listen to them girls; this is the same fate that my friends and I had faced. **_

_**Cleo: what happened?**_

_**Ms. Chatham: we never spoke ever again. We got consumed by the hatred. Not even the ones we loved knew about it, until later. By then it was too late. I wished that we have someone like these boys who care enough to help. **_

The room was silent. The girls listened, and heard what Ms. Chatham had to say. Her words really opened their eyes. They didn't want their friendship to go down the drain. They had been through so much together since day one. They didn't what the same fate to happen. They realized that being consumed by hatred especially fake hatred was not healthy for their friendship. "You girls should also know that Sophie and Miriam set you guys up." Said Zane.

"They were behind this. They thought that with you guys separated. They had a better chance at hurting you even more." Said ash. "Those jerks! We need to get payback!" said Rikki. "We are not letting you do it alone Rikki" said Emma. "Yea we are going to this together" said Bella. "no one messes with the mermaids." Said Cleo as they got in to a group hug. Ms. Chatham was so happy to see them friends again. The only thing on their minds was to get even. Sure it's sort of the wrong thing to do. But they have had it.

No more nice girls, its time they settle this once and for all. They went to the pier saw them. Although doctor denmen wasn't anywhere to be found. "Oh no..." Sophie said softly looking to see Cleo and the others approaching them. "What do we do" asked Miriam to Sophie. "I don't know...Umm follow my lead" said Sophie. Miriam nodded as they confront them. "So you girls figured it out. Took you long enough hahaha" said Sophie. "Save it! You guys have been a pain in our necks for far too long. And we are going to end it once and for all!" said Rikki.

"And what do you plan on doing? Since the paparazzi watches your every move" said Miriam. "We don't care if they watch us. They will understand that we are good and you two just plain evil!" said Bella. "And we are going to make sure you two and your leader not to mess with us ever again" said Rikki. Cleo used her water powers to create water wrap around Sophie and Miriam. Of course they were getting soaking wet. Emma stepped in and flexed her and the water wrapped freeze.

"LET US GO!" said Sophie. "YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY! WE WILL MAKE YOUR LIVE EVEN MORE MISERBLE!" said Miriam. "Never mess with the mermaids. Remember this. We are the superiors; we have powers that can help people. But in your case to make sure you don't bother us ever again. " said Cleo. Rikki and Bella used their powers to make Sophie and Miriam look bad. And not only they were soaking wet. But witnesses around them saw what trouble they were causing to the mermaids. Making others more and more distant form Sophie and Miriam and ignore them too.

Doctor Denmen was on dive exploring the undersea life, doing more research and trying to figure out the secrets of Mako Island. Sophie and Miriam were in trouble, they never felt so humiliated in their lives. Especially if the mermaids were getting even. Sophie and Miriam are so cold blooded. They only care about themselves. After about three minutes later the mermaids continued to get even. Doctor Denmen got to her boat, and noticed Sophie and Miriam weren't there.

She hears screaming and looked out to the pier and saw them in trouble. Doctor Denmen rushed over. "What in the name of science is going on?!" she said furiously. "Listen here denmen! We are not your puppets! We are powers and we are not afraid to use them. So leave us alone if you what is good for you!" said Cleo and Rikki. Doctor Denmen got Sophie and Miriam free. She told them to get to the boat so they warm up. She then looks to the mermaids and said "this isn't the last time you will us. I guarantee that I'll make your lives a living nightmare and it will continue until you give up your powers."

"There is no way we giving up our powers! We will stop you denmen. No matter what it takes!" said the mermaids. After long day, of what seemed like hatred and bad, the girls finally realized that their true friends were each other. Not fake friends like Miriam and Sophie. With the help of their boyfriends and Zane.

They learned that this was yet another horrible trick cooked up by Sophie and Miriam. They felt so stupid to actually believe them. But they made a vow that they would never let this situation happen again. They headed down to the café and celebrate being friends again. They felt happy that their boyfriends and Zane did their part to help out.

Rikki was surprised that Zane was working this hard to impress her and win back her trust and respect. Zane was slowly regaining her trust and respect by doing acts of kindness, helpfulness and being supportive. Sure he was a snotty brat rich kid, but he's gone soft for loving such an independent. Magical, sweet girl like Rikki. They hope tomorrow will be a better day than others, they had to go through.


	13. labeled as the freaks

Chapter 13: labeled as the freaks

The next day at school, everyone was looking at them weird. As if Sophie and Miriam convinced them about something. But it seemed impossible. The mermaids thought for sure that everyone would turn against them. "Hey look there's the freaks!" said Miriam. Everyone else started booing and hissing. "I don't get it, why are they against us" said Cleo.

"Oh no they are not against you mermaids. They are like this because they think that if they don't listen to you. You will hurt them. Like how you hurt Sophie and Miriam and humiliate them too" said Gabriella the president of the drama club. "That's stupid. We would never hurt anyone. We only said that because we were so fed up with Sophie and Miriam hounding on us." Said Emma. "I see, it's not going to be easy. But I can try to change the status here and make your status as the new popular girls rather than labeled freaks." Offered Gabriella.

"That would help a lot. Thanks Gabriella." Said Cleo. Gabriella nodded and smiled, as she walked away. The girls needed to think of a plan to change their status in the school. Before this whole chaos started, they were just labeled as normal. Because nothing special happened in their lives. Rikki walked passed Miriam and Sophie and heard an interesting conversation. Rikki was very pleased on what she heard, because she can use it against them. And make sure they will never bother them again.

_**The conversation between Sophie and Miriam. **_

_**Sophie: this isn't fair**_

_**Miriam: I know right, wish there was another way for us to stay here**_

_**Sophie: maybe our parents could talk to the principal? **_

_**Miriam: I doubt that, you heard what they said. If we screw up or even play pranks that get on the news. We are done for. **_

_**Sophie: I guess there's no way out of it..We are actually going to be moving to Florida. **_

_**Miriam: yea, how long are we staying in golden gate?.**_

_**Sophie: we leave in nineteen days **_

_**Miriam: that's not enough time to ruin the mermaid's lives. **_

_**Sophie: I know we need make a lot more plans to ruin their lives before we go. **_

_**Miriam: is your brother coming with you?**_

_**Sophie: I doubt it, our parents know that he's the good one. So there's a high chance that he will stay here. **_

_**Miriam: we better tell doctor denmen, and find a way to make this last. **_

Rikki was very happy to hear this conversation. She went to go look for Cleo and others, so she can tell them the great news. "Hey guys you won't believe what I just heard" said Rikki so happy. "What's got you all hyped up?" asked Emma. "Oh let me guess, there's a new sale for biker boots?" said Bella joking around. "It's better than that Bella. I heard that Sophie and Miriam are moving to Florida in nineteen days" said Rikki with a huge smile on her face. "What are you sure that's true" said Cleo. "I have to say I agree with Rikki, will tells me that Sophie and Miriam are moving away. But he's staying." Said Bella.

"This could be a dream come true. No more torment form them" said Cleo happily. "Don't be so sure. For all we know they could have set Rikki up and make her hear what she wanted to her. " Said Emma. "But it is true. William told me himself and he would never lie to me" said Bella. "If that's the case, then we need to make sure that they leave sooner. Without them tormenting us we will have a much better life." Said Cleo. "And the only person we have to deal with now is doctor denmen." Said Emma.

"Boy I feel sorry for whoever marries her. She's a nut case" said Rikki. From a distance Rikki saw countless girls going up to Nate and Zane asking them to their girlfriends. It was Nate's dumb plan to make Rikki jealous and take Zane back. Zane knew this was just plain stupid. "Oh great this is just sad" said Rikki. "What is ?" said Bella. "Zane is making me jealous." She said. "Why can't you just take him back and end this ridiculous feud" said Emma. "It's not that easy, you guys. He lost my trust and respect." Said Rikki.

"Sooner or later he's going to keep getting your attention until you give in. he might just give up" said Bella. "Well I have thought about it. But what are the chances he'll betray me again." Rikki said a bit unsure what to do. "For the last time. He didn't betray us, he was tricked Rikki." Said Bella. "Whatever, I'm gonna take a walk or maybe a swim" said Rikki walking away from them. But she couldn't because, school was in session. Sophie and Miriam were pretty bumped that they had to move away. But they couldn't show defeat their enemies.

To hide their feelings they look for the mermaids to torment them more to ease their pain. When it was lunch time, Sophie's plan was to make Bella humiliated. By slipping on banana peel, get dumped on water and she walks by and "accidently" spills her soup on her. Bella was in line getting her food. She was very cautious about what she eats. Mainly because she didn't want to turn in to a mermaid in public and to keep her figure. Sophie casually went to get a banana, took it out and holds the peeling. She goes to the spot that Bella goes before sitting down at the table with her mermaid friends.

Cleo and the others saw what Sophie was doing and she needed to be stopped. Cleo, Emma and Rikki used their powers without anyone else knowing to make sure Bella was safe. Bella was about to walk to the table. Sophie was pumped to see her humiliated. But her plan was foiled by Bella's friends. She was so mad that her plan was ruined again. Bella walked to the table and saw her friends eating. "Hey guys what's up" she asked. "Nothing much. Just eating" they all said in unison. "Okay that's' strange you are all speaking at the same time. What is really going on" Bella asked.

"Sophie tried to humiliate you" said Cleo. "But we stopped her without anyone seeing use our powers." Said Emma. "That sneaky witch, I'm just glad that I have friends like you guys" said Bella smiling setting down, her lunch and hugging her friends. With the help of Gabriella their school status was changing. And everyone is liking the mermaids than Sophie and Miriam. Most of the students were very amazed that their classmates are mermaids. Soon Sophie and Miriam will be gone and their lives will be much easier.

When school was over, Rikki went out to the pier to go for a swim. She loved seeing the undersea life. Sometimes she wishes that she can be a full time mermaid. Not have a care in the world. And enjoy life. Zane just stayed home after school, he didn't want to do anything. Except talking to Rikki and sorting out their problems. Their friends are trying really hard to get them back together but. They are dealing with two people that are very hard headed and stubborn. Doctor Denmen heard that Sophie and Miriam were leaving Australia.

Doctor Denmen, does everything in her power. To make sure that Sophie and Miriam have a good time in Australia, while they can still can. Doctor Denmen was very disappointed , that her two new gal pals are leaving. They were the only ones who understood her pain. She has never met girls that had the same hatred as herself. To make it last, doctor denmen gives them a new task. To torment them in every way possible, even if it means destroy their relationships with their boyfriends. Sophie and Miriam were very please their new task.

They didn't care if they were going to leave. All they cared about was revenge on the mermaids. Even if it means being expelled from school. Next day, Sophie and Miriam set up yet another trap. Sophie and Miriam were jealous that they got cool powers. They wanted to make them miserable. "Yo freaks!" said Miriam seeing the mermaids walking in the distance. "What do you want Miriam?" Rikki said as if she was ready to fight her off. With or without powers. "We want to know how you got your powers" said Sophie. "We are not telling you anything!" said Bella. "That's what you think" Sophie and Miriam said at the same time. "What do you have on us?!" said Cleo furiously.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your brother Elliot or you sister Kim do you Emma and Cleo?" said Miriam with an evil grin. "what did you do to them?!" said Cleo and Emma at the same time very mad. "nothing yet, but if you don't answer us. We can make sure that you will never see them and you two will get blamed for their disappearance. Or maybe even death" said Sophie. "you two are just plain evil! You leave them out of this.

They have nothing to do this!" yelled Rikki and Bella. "choose! Answer our questions or say good bye to your brother and sister" said Miriam. "neither ! try this on for size!" said Bella. Bella and Rikki combined their powers and attacked Sophie and Miriam. "never underestimate us. We are more powerful than you two" said Emma joining in with Cleo and the others. When all four mermaids combined there, powers it caused the weather patterns to change.

Sophie and Miriam were really terrified now. "if you don't leave us alone, there's no telling what we can do to you" said Rikki threating them. It was a long process but Gabriella got the mermaids to more popular than Sophie and Miriam. This means the mermaids were no longer a threat to the school.

Also Sophie and Miriam were very hurt. They just wanted that last weeks or so to be memorable. Secretly they wanted to be liked. That plan wasn't really going so well. The mermaids were now labeled as the cool ones, rather than being called freaks. They even have a special table for them to hang out, during lunch. They hope tomorrow will be a much better day than today.


	14. accepting who we are

Chapter 14: accepting who we are

Next day, seemed very pleasant. When the mermaids arrived for school. They were treated as if they were normal. Like no one even knew about their powers. Or the fact that they are mermaids. It was a no brainer that Sophie and Miriam were not around. They always skipped school to plot their next attack. But also they had to help their families pack for their departure to Florida. "Is it just me or, school is more peaceful now that Sophie and Miriam didn't show up today." Asked Rikki.

"School is a lot more peaceful. Now that they aren't here today, and the fact that they are leaving in about nineteen or eighteen days." Said Cleo with a little squeal because she was happy. They go their toughest class, with the toughest teacher. They promised all their teachers that they wouldn't use their powers. It wouldn't be fair to the other students. As they entered their psychology class. They saw that had a surprised test. Emma was ready of course. The others were semi ready. They took their seats. They hoped to have good grades as it was eighty percent of their grade.

After about two hours the test was over. They walked out and went to their biology class. Where they are expected to do experiments for their test. This is hard because they can't use their powers, or risk turning in to mermaids. The mermaids were grouped together, they teacher trust that they will be able to get through this. Without using their powers. When they went to the lab tables to get started Emma took out the hand sanitizer, substitute to washing their hands.

As the test began, it seemed normal, there were no temptations; they were clam, relaxed and focus. They knew if they work together. They can ace the test. About few hours later, the test was over and they wait for their scores to be shown via text message. One student points out that, the mermaids are being themselves. Trying to be normal, not draw too much attention themselves. People around them noticed that they weren't using their powers as much. Because for one, they don't want to show off. Also just because they have powers, doesn't mean that they can look at mean and superior.

That's how Miriam and Sophie were. They knew they weren't going stoop to their level. They are better than that. They were sort of trying to get their lives back to normal. With the fact that everyone knows that they are mermaids. They felt so insecure, that everyone wants to their friends. All because they are mermaids with cool powers. But really they just wanted to be treated fairly. It seems like less and less stress is happening for the mermaids. Knowing that their long term enemies are leaving. Makes them feel more at ease. William has been very distant from his sister. Sure siblings usually don't get along.

But in his case. He doesn't want anything to do with her. She caused so much pain and torture to his girlfriend Bella and her friends. William loves his sister, but even though they are biological siblings. He doesn't feel like he's has a sister. A real sister wouldn't sabotage or try to hurt a brother's girlfriend or the girlfriend's friends. If she was a good sister she shouldn't do those hurtful things. William was glad that she was leaving. Later in the day, Sophie and Miriam returned but they weren't themselves.

Could it be another trick? The mermaids confronted them to see what was up. "What do you guys want" said Miriam with a sad tone. "What gives, usually you two are jumping at the chance to ruin our lives" said Bella. "Yea well we are not in the mood today. We just found out that my parents are splitting up and Sophie isn't going to the same school as me in Florida. " said Miriam in a sassy sad tone. The mermaids thought about it. Usually they trick them and ruin their lives. But it seems like this is their true feelings. They looked really sad.

But they weren't going to take any chances. For all they know it could be another trick to humiliate them. "We are sorry to hear that Miriam. But it will get better trust me. I know what you're going through." Said Cleo. "What do you mean?" asked Sophie. "Let's just say that. My biological parents got a divorce and he got remarried." Said Cleo. Miriam nodded as she was crying on Sophie's shoulder. The mermaids actually felt bad. But Rikki wasn't buying it one bit. She knew something was up. But couldn't figure out what it was. "Yes, the plan is working perfectly" Miriam thought to herself.

Sophie masked her evil grin with sorrow to comfort "sad" Miriam. Miriam is a good actress, but not that good. She was good enough to fool the mermaids. Sophie was part of the plan so she was acting with her to make it more believable. "Could you excuse for a minute" said Rikki semi politely. As she the others went on the side away from them. "What's up Rikki?" asked Emma. "I have a strange feeling this is just another scam." She said to the others. "What do you mean? She's clearly upset Rikki" said Bella. "Oh yea? Take another look" Rikki said.

They casually glanced at Sophie and Miriam and saw that they were faking it. Because Miriam and Sophie were softly giggling and contacted doctor denmen via text message. "I can't believe that thought we could be fooled. This is ridiculous of how low they can be" said Emma. "Now that we know that they are faking it. We can pretend to go along with it but keep a look for signs of danger" said Cleo. Everyone else nodded, after briefly talking among themselves they back to Sophie and Miriam. "As you can see she's a total wreck" said Sophie.

"Yea pity that her parents are splitting up. If only there was another way to get them together again" said Rikki. "w-what do you mean?" said Miriam fake sobbing. "Why don't we make an intervention for your parents. So they can work it out" suggested Emma. "m-maybe that isn't a good idea" said Miriam. "Why not seems like a good idea to us" said Bella. Miriam and Sophie had a hunch that they knew they were lying. Which they were they had to make up another lie to throw them off their tracks.

"You guys can't call them because they are uh…not home" said Miriam. "Oh? And where are they if they are not home" asked Cleo curiously. "Well obviously they are on a…business trip…to Hawaii." Said Sophie getting nervous. As the mermaids were right on top of them. Getting closer and closer to the truth. "Well if that's the case, then we can call them or video chat with them instead" said Rikki. When Sophie and Miriam couldn't find any more excuses their plan was exposed. "Ok fine! My parents are not splitting up!" said Miriam giving up with this plan. "Ah-ha! I knew it!" said Rikki. "What are you talking about Rikki" asked Sophie.

"I knew you two would go so low, to do this sort of plan. When I saw how fake Miriam's tears were. My friends and I planned on sweating, this out on you until you cave in." Rikki explained how she found out. Sophie and Miriam were busted. When the two flea, the girls decided to go to mako island to celebrate. They felt a lot more comfortable knowing that there are people on their side. And they won their trust and respect. Soon when they arrive, they have a chance to unwind and relax enjoying each other's company.

They didn't care if a reporter came by. Because even the paparazzi somewhat trusts them. They realized that, as long as they stay true to themselves. Everyone else can trust them. And feel safer. They felt that if they can make other people think that they will their powers wisely and to protect them. Then nothing can go wrong. They learn that it want easy to regain the trust and respect of their classmates and everyone else around them.

They hope that no new enemies will come and try to ruin this lovely moment. Only time will tell what will their fate be. It could be the same, but there's a chance that it can change for better or for worse. They learned that everything that had happened. Happened for a reason, soon they realized that they happy by being themselves. Staying true to yourself, and accepting who you are. Shows others that you can be trust worthy and have respect. That's that these mermaids learned from today. They hope that tomorrow will be a much better day. But that's what they think….


	15. Mako Island as a theme park!

Chapter 15: Mako Island as a theme park?!

It was a nice morning, as they mermaids enjoyed a nice outing to the mall. Numerous fans came up to them asking for autographs and pictures with them. They seemed to like the idea of being famous as it set in. when magazines came out, the mermaids were on the front page. Doing good deeds with their powers and making sure their sweet fans were safe. Then a group people in business suits walked by with plans and talking on their phones. They were headed to the pier to catch a ferry to Mako Island. Cleo and the others were stumped on what was going on.

"Excuse me; do you know where they are going?" Emma asked a random person. "Oh, I know you. Your Emma the ice mermaid. Those people are going to Mako Island. Apparently on the news. It's to be said that a wealthy man named Jeremy jones is turning the island in to a theme park" said the female stranger. "A theme park?!...thank you for time" Emma said. She returns to her friends very shocked. "Hey Emma what's wrong?" asked Cleo. "I just heard that mako island is being turned in to a theme park by a wealthy man named Jeremy jones." Said Emma still in shock. The others were also shocked about.

"He can't do this! That's our hang out spot since day one, we got our powers" said Rikki. "We need to stop him" said Cleo. They all ran to the pier and swam to mako island. At Mako Island in the cave, Jeremy was mapping out plans how to transform this wildlife scared island to a consumer's paradise. All of a sudden they saw the moon pool bubbling.

And saw four mermaid figures entering. When the mermaids rise to the surface, Jeremy was read to make a profit with them and use them for his personal gain. "So is true, the mermaids of Mako Island grace me with your presence." He said with a smirk. "You can't tear down this island. This is our hang out spot. We demand you leave now. " Said Bella. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I've invested millions of dollars on this project and your precious hang out will be everyone's hang out. So why should you be so special. " He said being a total jerk. "Do you understand you are dealing with? We have kick but super powers here chief. And we are not afraid to use them" said Rikki getting irritated.

"I'm fully aware of that. Maybe you know my colleague... doctor denmen" said Jeremy with an evil grin. "She's a part of this?!" said the mermaids in unison. "Yes, she's vesting her time and money for this project. Also I want to talk to you four about a special opportunity" he said ready to make a business proposal. "Whatever it is count us out!" said Bella. "Here me out. All I'm asking is that you four become the main stars of the grand opening and you two can part of an ownership to keep the island alive and well. " said Jeremy.

"Forget it! If you with denmen. We want no part of it. You are just like her! Trying to take away what we value." Said Cleo. "I knew would say something like that. No matter. You will come to liking the idea eventually. And really four mere girls are going to stop me? How foolish. Why don't you stick to what your best at? This is being pretty." He said showing his true colors. "Never underestimate us mermaids." Said Rikki as if she was ready for a fight. She took her hand out of the water.

She flexed her hand as Jeremy's hand started burning up. It started to scream in pain. It was shocked on what was happening to him, he had no idea what was going on. He then looked to Rikki and saw her hand moving. Which his hand burn intensely as if it was on fire. "AAAARRGGHH! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" he said yelling on the top of his lungs. Cleo and the others stopped Rikki, because her idea of "fun". Was causing him pain. Which she enjoyed. "Don't think this is the end! I will not rest until I finish you four off!" he said furiously. "All we can say is don't mess with the mermaids." said Emma.

As they entered the moon pool again and left. Jeremy was very mad and wanted to get even. But he had more important business. And that was to make mako island a theme park. With or without the mermaids. The mermaids were very upset. Zane wanted to help out; he comes from a wealthy family. So if he can convince his dad to sue them. They will have a chance to save the island. The only problem is that Zane's father is on a business trip in the United Kingdom and won't be home.

He was going to be home in three more days. Zane's father wasn't aware about what was going on back home. Including the fact that mako island was in danger. He already knew that the secret was out. He disliked Miriam and Sophie very much. He has been grown on to Rikki. Zane and Rikki had a lot in common. And he has been protecting her and loving he with care. Zane was very furious, when he heard Mako Island was turning in to a theme park. He had to do something to save the island. And hopes that this could win Rikki over and save their relationship. Cleo and the others very scared and worried.

They go to find Ms. Chatham to seek for advice. Louis used the address that she gave him. In case of emergencies or if they just wanted to chat. "Is this the place?" asked Bella. Since she really didn't know much Ms. Chatham. "Yea the address matches." Said Louis. They go up to the door and knock. "Coming!" said Ms. Chatham as she walked to do the door. Once she opened she was so happy to see Cleo and her friends along with the guys. "Girls and friends welcome please come in." she said with a smile.

As they got inside, she offered them iced tea and cookies. "We have news to tell you sadly" said Emma. "What's wrong?" Ms. Chatham asked concerned. "We heard that mako island is turning in to a theme park" said Cleo sadly and bit frustrated about it. "What? H-how is that possible" Ms. Chatham sad surprised and shocked about the news. "A man named Jeremy jones. He's the ring leader of the operation." Said Rikki. "I see this is very troublesome. We need to stop this from happening" said Ms. Chatham.

"Has this happen before you and your friends?" asked William. "No. this is the first time this ever happened since the secret got out." She said. "We tried reasoning with him, but we learned that he is working with doctor denmen." Said Bella. "This is bad. We need to find a way to stop this, before our hangout spot is gone forever." Said Cleo. "What can do we do? He's in a partnership with denmen. For all we know she could be leaking secrets and other stuff about the island." Said ash. "What about Zane's dad? He was once in a partnership with denmen. If he helps us save the island, we can stand a chance." Said Cleo as she just thought of an idea. "

But how can we get a hold of him. My mom told me that he was on a business trip and won't be back in three days. " Said Emma. "Didn't Zane say that he's comes early if he was in danger?" asked Emma. "Yea, oh wait I see where you going with this. If stage that Zane is in danger his father will come home. I like it" said Rikki. "You girls be careful, don't let this Jeremy character and denmen get the best of you. Also don't separate nor let them get you and use you like lab rats" said Ms. Chatham warning them. The girls nodded and thanked her for her guidance and kind wisdom.

They went to go look for Zane, let him in on the plan that is in motion to save their special island. When they arrived at the café, they saw him on the computer surfing the web. "Zane we need to talk" said Rikki. Zane looked at with hopeful eyes, thinking it was that time for him to speak his mind. And she can finally take him back. "We have a plan to save Mako Island, and we need your help" said Louis who sort of butted in before Rikki could say anything else. "Right, so what is this plan you guys have?" said Zane a little disappointed that it wasn't that day. But he wanted to help save the island.

In hope that will sweetened the deal and Rikki can finally regain her trust in him. "We need to stage that you're in danger, so your father can come home early. We know that he doesn't know what is happening to the island. If he helps us we have a greater chance of saving the place." Bella explained. "I hate lying to him. We have a better relationship now, but I'll do it for the sake of saving Mako Island. " said Zane.

The way to stage he was in danger, the girls made it where he was in the ocean about one feet away from the pier as ash and Louis put on a shark costume. All Zane had to do was act scared long enough for his dad running to the pier. They hoped this plan works. As everyone got in to position, Rikki made the call.

_**The "emergency" phone call between Rikki and Mr. **__**Bennett**__**. **_

_***Mr. Bennett sees Rikki calling***_

_**Mr. Bennett: hello? Rikki, now is not the time to be calling me, I'm in the middle of an important meeting. **_

_**Rikki; Mr. Bennett please it's an emergency Zane is in massive trouble. **_

_**Mr. Bennett: in trouble? What happened?!**_

_**Rikki: Zane was taking a nice swim out near the pier until a shark came. Please hurry home he needs you!**_

_**Mr. Bennett: I'm on my way! Try to stall as best you can! **_

_**Rikki: right!**_

_***both hang up***_

"There we go he's on his way" said Rikki closing her phone. "Nice work Rikki" said Cleo. Mr. Bennett's private jet was seen flying towards the pier. The act was already in place. When he got to the pier Rikki was seen scaring the shark away.

"Zane are you alright?" said Mr. Bennett helping his son to the platform. "Y-yea I'm okay. I'm so glad you came dad" said Zane still in the act. "Mr. Bennett we also have distressing news to tell you as well" said Emma. "And what is that?" he asked. "Mako Island is being turned in to a theme park." Said ash. He was shocked to hear the news. "Who is the leader of the operation?" he asked. "A rich man named Jeremy jones." Said Louis. "We also learned that doctor denmen is also behind this too" said William. "We figured if you helped us, we can save the island and its habitat." Said Zane trying to get warm form the freezing cold water.

Rikki used her heat powers to warm him up without burning him. They hope it wasn't too late for them to save the island. They had to think fast on what to do. Zane was pumped to do this. He thinks that he can score major points and win Rikki back. Starting tomorrow there plan will be in full swing to save their beloved island.


	16. saving our hang out spot

Chapter 16: saving our hang out spot

As the plan was in full swing, Mr. Bennett confronted doctor denmen about this so called project she was on. "Denmen we need to talk" he said as he was boarding her ship. "Oh? And what business do I need with you?" she asked a bit coldly. "My son's friends that's what. I'm not going to stand by and let you do this. " He said. "You have no control or authority to threaten to me." She said with a grin. "Is that so? I'm rich and powerful, I have never once lost a case. I can sue this little game of yours and make sure you are striped of your title in the workforce." He said getting his point crossed.

She had a worried look on her face. "I-I I'm just helping y'know. Jeremy is the real leader of the operation." She was a bit scared of Mr. Bennett but she actually wanted to get even with him. For ruining her chances at making money with the mermaids. "What's the story on this Jeremy guy huh? You better tell me now otherwise I will make sure you will never work in this town again" he continues to threaten her more. She knew she couldn't hold out anymore so she fed up semi false information. But even her she didn't know much about him. "Ok, ok I'll talk" she said finally. Once he let her go, she sat down with her voice a little raspy.

"All I know about Jeremy is that, he's a can do kind of man. He never says no. he always gets what he wants. And he an old friend of mine back in high school." She continued on giving him false information but at the same time it was true, since she didn't know much about him except that fact that she was right about how he always gets what he wants.

"Alright, I'll let you go. For now, if you try to stop me I will make sure that you will never find work ever again. And when I'm done with you, you will wish you hadn't done this partnership." He said to her before leaving her boat. He was very mad at her and the situation. He now goes off to find Jeremy. The possible location was Mako Island. After all he's making huge plans for that island. He takes Zane's motor boat to the island. He remembers perfectly well on how to get to the underwater cave. He saw a rope that was already set up, his guess was that they were already done there.

"Okay what we need to is make this cave in a private swimming area for celebrities. We all know that when this place is up and running, all sorts of famous people would want to come to this paradise." Said Jeremy. "And what is exactly is your definition of paradise Jeremy." Said Mr. Bennett. "I'm sorry have I met you before?" he asked confused on the man who interrupted him. "I'm Harrison Bennett; I run a business of my own. I'm sure denmen has talked about me to you" he said making small talk before getting in to why he was really there.

"Ah yes, your son is the famous person who discovered mermaids are real and not a myth." Said Jeremy remembering how he knows him. "My business here is to not talk about my son. I'm here to talk about saving this island. This is the home of those mermaids. What kind of man takes away something that is precious to another? " Said Harrison as he was trying to reason with Jeremy. "Harrison you need to understand that those mermaids are going to be great asset to the resort that I'm building. They are going to be the main attraction" he said as if his idea was any better.

"That's not the point Jeremy. What you are doing is wrong and unethical. We both know that one of us is going to back down. And it won't be me. If you don't stop this now, I'm going to sue this so called project of yours. And make sure your evil deeds are exposed, to the public and shut down this project for good." Said Harrison making his point and threating him as well. It seemed that this conversation could go on forever with negotiation, compromising and so on. When all else failed Harrison sued Jeremy with charges of plans of demolishing an island with no permit on doing it and ruining the wildlife.

Jeremy was forced to take everything out of the underwater cave. Right now the plan was to go to court and set this straight. When Zane hears the news that his father and Jeremy are going to court. He hopes that his father will win. After all the Bennetts never back down from a fight. The girls were at the café relaxing; since they couldn't go to Mako Island there another choice was here. Then a reporter on the news talks about a scandal about Jeremy and Harrison.

"Hey Rikki turn up the volume on the TV" said Emma. Rikki who was at the counter gets the remote. And turns up the volume. As they heard that a trail at court is being made to see what the property of Mako Island is going to be. Harrison wants the island to be free and protect the wild life. Also to make sure no one ever hurts the place as well. Jeremy on the other hand, wants to make as an island paradise. "I can't believe it" said Cleo. "Neither can I, Mr. Bennett is actually doing something about it" said Emma. "It's a matter of time to see who wins the trail" said Louis with a clam sigh.

Zane smiles knowing that his father is going to help. This also meant that it his best chance to get Rikki back and not lose her again. Doctor Denmen continues her latest project, she tells Sophie and Miriam to go and sabotage the trail so Jeremy and demolish the island. If that's done. The hope for the mermaids will be gone and there will be nothing left for them to hide to. Soon the preparations for the trail will be ready as both attorneys gather evidence and facts to win the case. The girls are worried sick hoping that Mr. Bennett will win.

He is their only hope to save their island. That island is where they got their powers. They had so much history on that island. They been through so much and they weren't going to let that get away so easily. After about few weeks or so the tail begins as it was live. The mermaids were at the trail. As they were to be questioned on their behalf on this situation. Everyone is at the edge of their seats to see what happens.

_**The trail of Harrison and Jeremy: **_

_**Bailiff: the honorable judge Cunningham has arrive all rise**_

_**Judge Cunningham: the trail is in session, you may be seated everyone. Now then we are to see who has property over Mako Island a place that was once forbidden to go to. It comes to my understanding that four teenage girls went to this island and somehow gain powers and the form to be mermaids. Will we now hear the opening statement from the prosecution. **_

_**Prosecution opener: we are here to prove that mako island should be turned in to a theme park. With the mass land we know that having a tourist attraction can benefit us all. Why have four mere teen age girls have to themselves when we can all enjoy it together. We have strong points on why we should continue the process of turning Mako Island to a theme park. **_

_**Argument one: the first point is that making a theme park will make our lives much easier. It will be opened to the public, anyone that has a boat can travel to the island. it will be very safe and makes sure that all the wild animals are takened care of and won't harm the public. **_

_**Argument two: another point is that when this is up and running, the mermaids can have their special place to themselves as agreed in our contract as long as they share the island .**_

_**Argument three: the last main point is that we have proof that mako island is not a safe for anyone to go to. But we have the property we can make sure, that we can make a difference and change the island to a safe, family fun theme park. Thank you for your time. **_

_**Prosecution closing: as you heard from our three arguments, we believe that we should win because our points are stronger. Furthermore have established that the wild animals are not safe. And we know that the other team is not well prepared as us .**_

_**Judge Cunningham: thank you, now we will hear form the defendants. **_

_**Defendant opening: the following arguments are to show the court and the judge that mako island should be well preserved and stay the way it is. This island is the heart and souls of those mermaids, that's their home and hang out. What kind of people are we to take a home and hang out spot from someone else that's not humanity and not civilized. **_

_**Argument one: we need to preserve the island with its majestic creatures. With mermaids gaining their powers. They have helped us. We were to believed that mermaids with myths. But it is not myth. Mermaids walk among us. We must protect them as they are protecting us. **_

_**Argument two: the next point is that we need to help the mermaids save the property. If we hurt the island we are no better than fishermen trying to hunt down mermaids. What we are doing to that island is cruel. We need to save it and make sure it's beauty is protected. **_

_**Argument three: finally we have proof form the mermaid's themselves that this place should be and will be protected and reserved for the sake of the wild life and the land itself. **_

_**Defendant closing: as you all heard from our three arguments. We should the case due to what is strongly best fitted to the island. We appreciate that you took the time to listen to our side. **_

_**Judge Cunningham: we will now the cross examination from both sides. **_

_**Prosecution cross examiner: so you say that persevering the wild life, will help the natural causes. But what if the wild animals start attacking people that visit there. **_

_**Argument two opener: those wild animals will be trained; they will know the difference between who's friendly and who's not. **_

_**Prosecution cross examiner: in order to keep this island maintained, who will be taking care of the plants and animals **_

_**Argument two opener: that will be takened cared by the environmental protection unit. **_

_**Prosecution cross examiner: you say that the mermaids can protect us. Protect us from what?**_

_**Argument one opener: protect us from any and all sorts of danger that may come to us. We know that they can help us. These girls are gifted.**_

_**Prosecution cross examiner: I call upon Cleo satori to the stand.**_

_***Cleo goes up to the stand and sits down***_

_**Prosecution cross examiner: now Ms. Satori, you are the mermaid that controls water. The defendant lawyers have said that you and your friends can protect us. How can your power protect us from danger? **_

_**Defendant lawyer: that's relevant!**_

_**Judge Cunningham: I will take it in to account, let her speak. **_

_**Cleo: w-well... I can make water enter one's body and drown them from the inside-out. **_

_**Prosecution cross examiner: no more questions your honor. **_

_**Judge Cunningham: now will hear from the defendant cross examiner. **_

_**Defendant cross examiner: you say that the theme park can benefit us all here. But tearing down that island is unethical. Those island the home of many creatures on land and under the sea. Taking away their home. Is like taking away your family and placing them in a different country. **_

_**Jeremy: *is on the stand* well frankly I'm a single man. I don't have time for love. My job is my happiness. I'm doing what is best for the people. **_

_**Defendant cross examiner: what you are doing is cruel! There is a strike going on to protect the island. Even these four ladies here who are the mermaids think what you are doing very wrong. **_

After hours of cross examination and rebuttals. The judge called for a recess. As she and the jury and went to deliberate and decide who will win the case. Everyone is at the edge of their seats, wondering and hoping who would win. After recess was over. Everyone re-entered the room and sat down waiting for the judge. When judge Cunningham, entered everyone was quiet and with respect waited for the ruling.

"Now then, Harrison Bennett. Jeremy Jones. Please rise" said the judge. "With much discussing the jury and I have decided that Harrison Bennett wins the case. You Jeremy, are stripped form your title. Also charged with no work papers of the project turning Mako Island in to a theme park. And I sentence you to two years in jail. Case closed." She said. Everyone that supported Harrison and the mermaids were really happy that he won the case. Later in the day Jeremy and his crew was forced to clean up the island with all their equipment. Then jeremy was taken in to custody and thrown in jail. The mermaids were so happy that they saved their island and hang out spot. If it wasn't for Harrison, they could have said good bye to Mako Island. They hope now they can have peace and quiet. But there's more they still needed to handle.


	17. reuniting with her true love

Chapter 17: reuniting with her true love

With a lot that has happened, Rikki spent days and weeks thinking about her relationship with Zane. She contemplates about whether or not of taking him back. But with the deeds he has done. Not to mention that he got his father to help them save Mako Island. She decided to hear what he had to say. To determine what her choice will be. Zane hoped that today would be a good day to tell her everything and soon be with her once again. At the café, Zane and the others sat in a booth together, chatting and hanging out. Everyone was supporting Zane and knew it wasn't his fault. Rikki didn't care if she was running late or not. She owns the café, as she entered the room, Zane saw her. It was now or never. Rikki approached Zane.

"Zane, can I talk to you in the office in private." She said calmly. "Sure, let's go" he said. Following her in to the office. Rikki closed the door as Zane took a seat. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked a bit uneasy. He thought she was gonna yell at him. "For starters, I want to hear your side of the situation. What really happened on that day we were at the beach?" she asked him in a relaxed tone. She was tired of yelling and being mad. Zane smiled at thought this could be the day they get back together.

"Well, Sophie and Miriam forced me to take you girls to the beach. They head a hunch that you mermaids. And wanted me to expose you guys. I was totally against and I tried to fight back. But I was in a tough situation." He said.

Zane continued on saying "There was no way out of it. And on that day it, was just very chaotic and out of control. I know I don't deserve another chance. But I'm asking for one please. I love you; you're the best girl to ever be in my life. " Rikki listened to what he had to say. She thought about for a moment, Zane had a worried look on his face. He hoped that she would change her mind. "You sure that's what happened?" she asked. It was sort of a stupid question to ask. All of her friends knew that he was framed.

But she refused to believe it, because she was so hurt. "Yes, I'm sure. I would never hurt you" he said. Rikki sighed as he glanced around the room. There was awkward silence in the air. But after contemplating so much and thinking. She made up her mind. "If you promise to let me know if something like this happens again. And let me and the girls handle it. " She said. "Is that what I think it means?" he asked a bit surprised. She nodded smiling and said "yes, I'm taking you back." He was so happy to hear those words. He leaped up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy thank you Rikki." He said. "I'm sorry that I didn't do this sooner I was just so heartbroken." She said hugging him tight. "It's okay, don't worry about it." He said holding her close and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy to have you" she said. "Me too Rikki." he said sounding so happy and relieved that his wish came true. "One more thing, thank you for helping us save mako island." she said looking at him. "You know I'm always there for you" he said kissing her softly. She blushed slightly and returns the soft kiss. Cleo, Emma, and Bella were a bit worried about what was going on in the office.

It was so silent. They could be doing anything. About two minutes later Rikki opened the door and they saw the two holding hands. "So you two finally made up huh" said Emma. "Yup, it wasn't easy. We have been through so much together." Said Rikki. "Looks like Zane worked very hard to gain your trust and respect back huh guys." Said Bella. "Yup, and all that work finally paid off. I'm so happy to be with her" he said holding her close. "We should celebrate!" said Emma happy that her friends are together. "How about a small get together at my house?" suggested Cleo.

"That sounds like a great idea, let's go." Said Rikki. They all go to Cleo's house. As they got there, Cleo and Emma got snacks together and ordered pizza. Tonight was a full moon yet again. Who knows which mermaid will get affected about it. As they stayed inside, they watched some movies that Cleo had lying around. "I hope the full moon won't be too crazy like last time." Said Emma. "I know right. This is just beyond weird. It's always one of us that gets hit." Said Rikki. "Don't worry we are here to help." Said Louis with a smile. About four minutes later their pizza arrived and it was two minutes before the moon rises.

As they try to have some fun the moon rises, someone was at the door but mermaids couldn't go near the door. "Who is it?" asked Cleo yelling next to the door. "It's Mr. Bennett, I came to drop off some drinks for you all" said Harrison. "I'll get it" said Zane. "Girls close your eyes" said Louis when Zane opened the door the moon light shined through the house and Bella gets hit with the moon light.

William noticed that Bella got hit he tried to shield her eyes but it was too late. When Zane got the drinks, his father left the house. He turned around wide eyed and saw Bella got hit by the moon again. "Oh no this is not good." Said Zane. "We can't let her escape." Said Emma. With that said Bella was already gone. "Uh guys she just left" said Cleo speeding walking in to the living room after she searched the house.

"We need to get her before she gets hurt" said Louis. Everyone nodded, Louis instructed the girls to put, on their jackets and covered their heads with the hood, put on sun glasses and looked down. William, ash and Zane guided them to the boats as they went to Mako Island to save Bella. Bella swims in the water as a mermaid late at night. She goes to Mako Island, but when she got there trouble waits in the moon pool. Bella entered the moon pool, and saw doctor denmen coming out of the shadows.

"Bella welcome" she said with an evil smirk. "Denmen what are you doing here?" she asked possessed by the moon, "to make a proposition with you" she said approaching her slowly in the moon pool. "And that is?" Bella was very intrigued about this. But the normal her wouldn't want anything to do with denmen. With luck the others, came to the shore. "Keep your head down the moon is still out" said Louis.

The girls nodded as Zane, ash and William helped them guided them through the forest. Back in the moon pool denmen was very happy. That everything is going well. She from with alliance with Bella. After all doctor denmen did her research on the girls and the full moon.

But then she heard footsteps approaching, she runs up the rope she tied and ran off. By that time Louis and the others showed up. William was relieved to see Bella unharmed. "Bella, thank goodness you're okay. Please come out of the water." He said politely. "Aww but I wanna stay here all night" she said acting like a little kid. Took a lot of convincing and pleading until she finally gave in and went back to Cleo's house with them. Once they got back, they continued the party.

Bella was still loopy, but she was inside and safe. They spent the night watching movies, eating and spending time together. Zane and Rikki were really happy to be together again. They hope tomorrow will be a better day, with memories to fill and have a great time together. Especially knowing that charlotte wasn't with them anymore. Charlotte enrolled in to another school but she wanted revenge so badly even though she was the rightful person to be a mermaid.

As her grandmother was one a mermaid. Denmen was running out of time, Sophie and Miriam were leaving soon and denmen wanted to be very wealthy with the research and knowledge of the mermaids. Will denmen find charlotte ? Will the mermaids and their boyfriend find peace with these horrid people. Read the next chapter to find out.


	18. when our powers came in handy

Chapter 18: when our powers came in handy

Next day, everything seemed to be going well, but at the pier. Denmen was running out of time. She was getting stressed out. She needed to figure out how those girls got their powers. Apparently she didn't do all of her research. She spent hours and hours, trying to figure out how they got their powers. She thought if she can figure that part out. She can give Miriam and Sophie powers to compete with them. The war wasn't over between denmen and the mermaids.

The girls were so fed up with this. All they want is just peace and quiet, is that too much to ask? They decided to go the beach, now that their secret was out. It was whole a lot easier to go out in public without hiding. A lot of their fans came up to them and took pictures and signed autographs. The day was magnificent, clear skies, crisp cool air. What more can you ask for? Charlotte rolled in to town, visiting.

She missed Australia, but more importantly. She wanted to get even with Cleo and the others. She was the rightful mermaid, and was strip of her powers. For going way to far about what she did. But she had no idea what or who denmen, Sophia and Miriam are or what they are doing. Charlotte goes to the juice bar. Once shed arrived. She saw it was very different since the last time she was there. She sees Bella, a girl she has never met before. Since Cleo, Emma and Rikki were in the office chilling on their break.

She looked around saw that Rikki had made the juice café a lot better than it was before. Charlotte went to a table and started to day dream a bit about the good times she spent here. Before going all evil on Cleo on the others. Bella who was working the cash register and making juices. Saw charlotte, she heard all the terrible things she did to Cleo and the others. Fortunately, neither of them knew each other.

And that should stay that way. Bella went over trying to be nice. And took her order. "Hello and welcome to Rikki's I'm Bella. And I'll be your waitress for this afternoon." Bella said with a smile. Charlotte looked up and was semi nice and cold. "Oh, hello." She said in a clam/ irritated tone. "What can I get you today miss" Bella said giving good service. "Hmm, I'll take a strawberry-banana smoothie please. And do you know if the manager of this place is in?" said charlotte. She hoped if Rikki was here. She could get her revenge started one by one on them.

"I'm afraid not. The boss is out today. She might here next time. And I'll get right on your drink" said Bella. She walked over to the counter, to make the juice. She was smart to not tell charlotte where Rikki was. After hearing, what the girl did. She needed to stay away from her at all cost. In the office, Rikki and the others relaxed planning. Out their next celebration of being friends and stuck to what they believed in. Lewis was about to open the door, to get something to drink. Until he saw charlotte. He closed the door and turned around, with a surprised look.

On his face, As if he just saw a ghost or something. "Lewis what's wrong?" asked Cleo. Once she stood up and walked toward him. "Charlotte is here." He said a bit scared. "But that's impossible, she moved away." Said Emma. "Take a look for yourself." He said.

When Emma opened the door just a crack, they saw her. They couldn't believe their eyes. She was sitting there, reading a magazine. About Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella were mermaids. Charlotte saw the picture and, cross references it with Bella from a distance. "So this girl is the one who they replaced me with." Charlotte said under her breath. Now she hates Bella, for taking her spot. She didn't really need to mess with Bella that much. Because she barely knows her. But she can do major damage to the others.

As the others were trapped in the office. They needed to figure out, how to get out without her seeing them. "What are we going to do we are trapped" said Rikki. "She pretty much knows and seen all of us. There's no way we can leave." Said Zane. "Wait, she hasn't met ash and William. They can get her distracted while we leave." Said Lewis as he thought of a plan. Ash and William opened the door; charlotte turned around and saw two men coming out of the office. She supposed Bella was right that the girls weren't in today. There was really much to do, hanging out here all day to wait for them. So she packed up her gear paid, for her drink and left a tip for Bella and left.

Ash and William went over to Bella. "Bella did she say or do anything to you about the girls?" asked ash. "No, it was strictly business. She ordered and I gave her the drink" said Bella. As she went over to collect the cup and the money. "maybe we were wrong about her. there's a possibility she's changed." said Emma.

"i dont believe that one bit." said Rikki. "if she is planning to attack us, we need to be ready." said Cleo. everyone nodded in agreement. Charlotte went off to the pier for a walk, she sensed someone was following her. she continued to walk away. at one point she stopped and turned around. "why are you following me. i have no business with you." she said looking to denmen, Sophie and Miriam. "oh but we have a business with you" denmen said. "about what?" charlotte asked a bit coldly and uninterested.

"we want you to join us. we know that you are rightful mermaid. as it was in your family. and we know you want revenge on Cleo, Emma, Rikki and that newbie Bella." denmen went on. "h-how do you know about all that?" charlotte asked a bit surprised. as if they were supposedly stalking her. "I've done my research, as what you did to know your grandmother was a mermaid." denmen said. "what happens if i join you?" charlotte asked once more. "i can give you what you once lost. furthermore we all can attack together and ruin the mermaids lives forever" denmen said with an evil giggle.

Charlotte was very intrigued about the offer. but she wasn't so sure if this hag could even give her back her mermaid powers. she could give in to quickly, she has to see if this women is even worth cooperating with. "I'll think about it. but what's with these girls. they weren't mermaids. so why would they want revenge of them." she asked denmen.

"we want revenge because they humiliated us. they are just nobodies, who crave on attention. seriously who would want to hang around freaks like them." said Sophie. "i see, they are freaks after all. and yet guys still are interested in them. pathetic. but yea, I'll think about the offer and get back to you as soon as possible.

" she said turning around and started to walk away. Later in the day, charlotte came face to face with Rikki and Emma. "look at what the cat dragged in" said Rikki very cold towards charlotte. since she was the one who knew she was no good at all. "it seems you two haven't changed at all" said charlotte with an evil smirk. "what do you want anyway, we are busy" said Emma. "busy? as in being pampered and always being in the spotlight with paparazzi?" she said.

"no, we have important matters, than that. we are not self centered and stuck up like you" said Rikki. she was so ready to attack her. but restrained herself and tried to be calm. " well i know for a fact that I'm a much better mermaid than you. since my powers are a combination of you and Cleo." she said being sassy.

"that's a lie and you know it. we are much better. because we have far more experience than you." said Emma. "whatever, soon i will have my powers back. and when i do. you will be very sorry." she said in a threating tone. "powers? what do you mean when you get your powers back?" Emma questioned her. "you'll see soon enough" she giggled evilly and started to walk away.

"get back here we are not done with you yet!" said Rikki. charlotte turned around and started to attack them. she recently took martial arts. Emma and Rikki jumped out of the way. they were so fed up with her. even when talking in a civilize manor. Emma and Rikki combined their powers. to show up charlotte. no one messes with mermaids. as cold and hot mixed together charlotte was in for, a rude awaking.

Charlotte's marital arts skills were no match for Emma and Rikki. "you two will regret this day! i swear it !" she said running off. Emma and Rikki laughed how she ran away. when they met up with Cleo, Bella and the guys. they saw they were chilling in the living room of Cleo's house. as they told them what happened. charlotte was so easy to beat. but they had to be ready when new danger unfolds. starting tomorrow they had a busy ahead of they were now famous. they a lot to do. they finally accepted that they are special. and should share it with others and protect them. will danger up rise again ? will denmen seek more chaos to end the mermaids? read the next chapter to find out.


	19. becoming famous super stars

Chapter 19: becoming famous super stars

Today was the day; they were going to have their lives completely different than usual. Now that they are famous. They were to come even more famous, with bodyguards, limos, anything they wanted with a simple of a snap. Whenever they wanted it. Since it was crucial that their species needed to be protected. Which is why there, was a lot of security going on. Whenever they went. But it seemed the only place, they could be alone was mako island. Denmen was very mad with security being so tight to get close to the mermaids. "This whole famous thing is becoming suffocating" said Rikki. "Tell me about it. I can't leave my house without having body guards around me" said Cleo. Emma and Bella nodded in agreement also. "I know they want us to protect them. But this treatment seems a bit too much" said Emma. As they were in the moon pool, they were finally alone. But body guards were all over. Near the entrance through the woods to get to the moon pool and the underwater cave entrance too. So as they talked softly about the matter. They were safe and they could relax at last. "This is way out control. Before our secret got out, we could manage fine on our own" said Rikki. "We didn't ask for this either Rikki. We just have to deal with it. We are going to be famous whether we like it or not." said Emma. Bella and Cleo nodded in agreement. Their boyfriends didn't have that much privacy either. They had to be careful on what they do. Otherwise the next headline for a magazine is "mermaid's lover is a cheater".

That could cause way more drama. And seeing there's a lot to deal with now. Adding more drama, will create total and utter chaos. Even Lewis and his friends have to hide somewhere without being hounded by paparazzi. By the time it was lunch the girls headed out with the body guards following them. And they headed to the cafe. Rikki to make her famous drinks for her best friends. As they sat together. A lot of people noticed them to everything together. But they weren't exactly free form danger. Doctor Denmen and her henchmen arrived, but they weren't alone. Charlotte was with them. They were shocked that charlotte had sided with her. This could mean more trouble was brewing; they walked to the counter as they saw Bella and Rikki making the drinks. Rikki was too busy to even noticed them walk in. as she approached the counter she said "welcome to Rikki's cafe how may i- oh great what do you guys want". As she looked up and doctor denmen. Then she looked behind her and saw charlotte "is that any way to treat a customer" denmen said.

"You're not a customer, you are just a leach. And it's not surprising that charlotte is with you. Having an ex-mermaid on your side? What can she do for you?" Rikki said rudely. "She has given me delightful information about the years she has spent with you and your co-whorts of sea hags." she said. "Don't make me laugh, you're the one who's hag. Your single all your life and you can't get a boyfriend let alone a husband." Rikki said resisting the temptation to laugh. Denmen at mean look on her face, as if she wanted to drag Rikki and kill her off on the spot. But she needed her and her friends for an upcoming presentation. That make sure she can take their powers. And denmen would be the most powerful person, ever known as the one mermaid with unspeakable and invincible power. Charlotte wanted to revenge and she was going to help denmen in every possible way. But she has no idea what she's getting in to and what denmen is truly cable of. Charlotte was willing to do anything and everything to get back at them, even it meant being a mermaid again and destroying them by being the most powerful mermaid alive. When denmen went to her ship analyzing the scales that came off of Cleo.

She was trying to figure out a way to, get the powers or at least learn about the mysterious full moon that appears. Cleo tries to keep her mind off about denmen and focus on her work at the marine park. Sure it was hard to not get wet, because once she gets wet she turns in to a mermaid. She works so hard to be very careful and on her toes. Lewis pays her a visit with a picnic while watching her co-worker train the dolphins. When it was time for her break the two sat together and ate. "Have you figured out why the moon sets and does odd things to me and the girls?" asked Cleo. "Not yet, but I am working on it I swear. Right now, I'm trying to think of a way to throw denmen off our trail." Said Lewis. "I swear she's a pain. What can we do if she's wanting revenge on us" she asked. "Well for one thing, we gotta keep here away from Bella. Since she's new to the group and could be denmen's new target." Said Lewis. "What is Zane and William doing to help?" Cleo looked to her boyfriend, seeking answers to end the nightmare with denmen. "From what Zane is telling me, his father is denying denmen access to Mako Island. He issued guards to protect that area, for your sake." He continued on "as for William, he's trying to convince his sister to call it off with denmen but she's too stubborn to even listen". Cleo sighed eating another piece of grapes. "One thing is for sure, we can't let denmen win. We have to find a way to stop her before it's too late." She said cuddling Lewis with a concerned yet worried look on her face.

While the two spent time together, a young girl who was wandering around lost saw the two of them. "Hey I know you two your Lewis and Cleo. You're like the mascot and Cleo is one of the coolest mermaids I've seen." Said the little girl. "M-mascot? I'm more like the scientist in training to help my girlfriend and my best friends." Said Lewis. Lewis and Cleo looked at each other then at the girl, "um who are you?" asked Cleo. "My name is Amanda, I'm a huge fan. Can I get a picture with you two please" asked Amanda. "Um sure" said Lewis and Cleo at the same time. Amanda was so happy that she took a picture of Cleo and Lewis together. Then she and Lewis and finally her and Cleo. "Thank you so much. I can't wait to see you swim Cleo. I wanna see your mermaid from up close" she said fan girling. "Well... Um that's sweet and all but not day. I have work to do" said Cleo a little uncomfortable about, but she was trying to be nice. Amanda understood and left giggling happily. "Well that was bit unusual." Said Lewis. "Ya 'think? I mean it's nice that she knew who I was and all. But I'm not a celebrity, that kind of treatment is just something that I'm not comfortable with." Said Cleo. "Well, when you think about it Cleo. You, Rikki, Emma and Bella are getting famous. People treat you differently wherever you go. Especially at the café too." said Lewis. "I know but I just don't want to it to crazy, last thing I need is to get caught up in all the attention and start forgetting about you" she said looking at her boyfriend. "That will never happen Cleo, our love is strong enough to handle anything." Said Lewis cuddling her. Back at the café, Rikki, Zane and Bella were serving the customers. Most of the customers, were so happy to see them. As if they were celebrities, and asked for autographs and pictures with them.

Rikki felt a little awkward about it, as well as Bella. But they just had to learn deal with it. Since the attention wasn't going away anytime soon. However Zane was in a sense used to attention, considering that he's father is rich. "All this attention is creeping out. When will these people just eat their food and leave" said Rikki whispering to Zane. "Don't worry about it honey. These people adore you guys, because you are role models and have cool powers." Said Zane trying to show Rikki the good side of it. "I guess, but. Look at this place is so crowded and people are getting mad for not getting seated fast enough. These people need to learn to eat, pay and leave. So we can have happy customers. Or our café is going to be shut down." Said Rikki concerned about the expenses and the café. What seemed like the best part, was that there was body guards to help with crowd control. Soon, all the customers came and left happy. As Rikki, Zane, Bella, William and Emma worked together to keep the place going.

"Man that rush hour was brutal" said Zane. "I know right? We gotta hire more people to help out" said William. "Yea, but who will be willing to work here. And not just to be with us since we are what everyone calls us "famous celebrities". I need someone who can handle a crowd like what we had today." Said Rikki. "What about Emma's Brother Elliot? He can help. " Said Bella. "It could work, but I gotta ask Emma, he's her flesh and blood. We need her approval along with their parents. " said Rikki. Later that day, Rikki stopped by Emma's house. She knocks on the door as Elliot opened it. "Emma! Rikki is here" he said fetching his sister. "Actually Elliot I came to talk to you and your family" she said. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked curiously "no, but I have job opening that I want you to have. But I need your family's consent." Rikki said with a smile. Elliot lets in her in as Emma's parents and Emma, herself all gathered in the living room.

_**The conversation between Emma's family and Rikki: **_

**Emma's father: So Rikki what can we do you for?**

**Rikki: well, I was thinking of having Elliot to work at my café. **

**Emma's mother: That sounds interesting, what position?**

**Rikki: Well whatever position he wants. **

**Elliot: Hmm…Maybe cashier or waiting the tables**

**Rikki: Whatever you're comfortable with Elliot**

**Emma: So what do you think mom and dad?**

**Rikki: Can Elliot work for me? I'll make sure to keep an eye on him and make sure that he stays out of trouble.**

***Both parents looked at each other, thinking about it on the spot***

**Emma and Elliot's father and mother: Yes Elliot can work for you. **

**Elliot: Awesome! *was happy***

**Emma's mother: Remember Elliot you need to do exactly what Rikki tells you to do, she's your boss. **

**Elliot: Yes mom I understand **

**Rikki: Here's your uniform, you start tomorrow at nine. I'll start you with something easy, from there you will work your way up to the top**

**Elliot: Cool **

Later that night when the girls were in the moon pool, chatting up about how their day went. And how Elliot scored a job for a thirteen year old. Cleo and Bella were happy for Elliot. And since they were treated like celebrities, they had all the things celebrities had. Body guards, people tending to whatever they needed and so on. What crazy thing will happen next? Read the next chapter too find out.

**A MESSAGE TO MY READERS: **

**Hello everyone! Its Hannah Kataoka here. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this story that much and the others as well. I've been busy with college. However I will be continuing these stories and updating ASAP. So please bear with me, and I hope you guys like this story and the others I have posted. New stories will be added too. **


	20. is my life turning to a reality show?

Chapter 20: is my life turning to a reality show?

Next day, the café was starting to get even busier. However Elliot was so excited, on working with Rikki. He shows up to work on time, to show that he was serious and wanted to make a good impression for his new boss. Upon arriving, Bella, Zane and William showed up for work too and saw Elliot. "Oh hey Elliot, what are you doing here?" asked William. "Isn't it obvious I'm going to work here with you guys" said Elliot with a smile. "Who said you can work here?" asked Bella. "Rikki did. She came over to my house, and asked my family if I could help her out at the café. And they sad yes" Elliot said explaining how he got the job. "Well, welcome aboard Elliot. I'm sure as Rikki told you, we will be expecting great things form you. But also don't be afraid to ask for help" said Zane.

"Understood" he said with a smile. With that, everyone got to work, severing the guests as Bella went on stage setting mood music and entertaining the customers. Business was booming, all the customers were satisfied with their order and service. However, when Rikki arrived TV producers and paparazzi appeared. People were filming Rikki, Cleo and Emma, of what they do. "What the heck is going on here?" asked Zane as he walked towards Rikki. "I have no idea. These people just end up following me, they say that to do a live TV show on me and the girls." Said Rikki. "But this is going go to interfere with our business." He said. "Don't you think I know that? I got no choice, these people won't leave until they get what they want." She said. "Whose idea was this?" asked William.

"I have no idea, honest. When I told these people that I didn't want to do this. They just didn't take no for an answer and started following me." Said Rikki. "Alright you guys listen, you can do you your little show thing. But it better not interfere with my work or with the customers and workers. If anyone complains about it you guys are out of here got it?" said Rikki setting the rules to the camera people. They agreed as they were filming the café and what Rikki and the others were doing. Bella was focusing on her singing, and not tried not to pay attention to the cameras. While this was happening Cleo was experiencing the same, treatment while she was at work in the marine park.

She thought was a bit awkward and weird for guys with cameras following her around. Plus her boss thought it was unnecessary for all this, but she also a fan of Cleo's being a mermaid. Since they were at work, everything had to be professional based. At Mako Island, Emma was relaxing with her boyfriend and of course people were filming and there were guards as well to protect them. The guard's duty was to protect the mermaids and anyone associated with them, such as friends, family and boyfriend/girlfriends too.

"I can't believe that there's going to be a TV show about us." said Emma still somewhat shocked about it, but she was doing her best to try to live with it. She couldn't change it at all, and the only thing she could do was just ride it out. "Well, think of it this way, would you have a TV show about you and your friends or denmen experimenting on you like lab rats" said her boyfriend. "Ok, you got a point there. I swear denmen is nothing but a middle age manic. She'll do anything to get what she wants." Said Emma. "There's nothing we can do, if something goes wrong or something fishy going on. Then that will be the time to take action" said Cleo.

"Yea, Cleo is right. Because at that point know my blood will be boiling to get even" said Rikki. "Well let's just hope that won't happen" said Zane. When they agreed to the TV show, the camera people and the host went straight to work. "Now your roles are pretty simple. All you need to do is just be yourselves and act like we are not around" said host. "Easier said than done…" said Rikki under her breath "well, we don't want viewers to see too much drama. So we'll do our best heh" said Cleo with a nervous smile to pass off as an actual smile. So with that, the camera started rolling in the café as Rikki, Zane, Bella, Emma, William, Lewis and Elliot got to work. Cleo left the café as she was needed at home, another camera guy followed her.

Mr. Satori was concerned of why camera was following her, so she pulled her father aside and told him what happened. When he learned what happened he didn't like the idea, but for the sake of his daughters he bite the bullet and played along. Cleo's sister Kim was so happy that was going to be a TV show about her sister. Because she was going to be famous by blood, since Cleo was going to be famous now more than ever. Cleo was so annoyed that her sister was going to be dogging on her to things for her and treating her like a slave. However the host did say that they can be themselves.

So Cleo didn't have hide her powers, she used her ability to control water do things. Such as if Kim wanted water she pour it form the pitcher without grabbing or standing near the sink, if the cup was on the counter. While this was happening doctor denmen and her posse, William's sister and charlotte heard of the reality TV show. They thought it was a good opportunity to mess them and show the world that mermaids are evil and should be eliminated. "Ha-ha-ha, this is going to be great. Once we show the world that these mermaids they are evil, we can take over the café and use their power for our own personal again" said denmen laughing evilly

"But what is the plan to that" said charlotte wanting to revenge and to get revenge on Cleo for taking Lewis away from her and embarrassing her. Denmen was determined to ruin Cleo and her friends, to get their powers and destroy everything they love and hold dear. Including Mako Island, if her plan was to go well then she would use the powers to destroy the island and turn it what, she wanted all along a theme park or maybe a vacation home for her to do more research. Lewis and his friends were trying to think of ways to get back at denmen and find a way to end her reign of terror, but it was going to take a lot harder than expected. When the camera was rolling at the café it was the perfect time for denmen and her so called followers to ruin the lives of Cleo and her friends.

When Rikki was making tea, coffee, and hot chocolate for the customers' charlotte sneaks around the store trying to find a way to sabotage Rikki and make it look like she used her heat powers to harm others. Charlotte was looking for the switches that was connected to the coffee machines and so on, thinking that she was alone she was trying to work fast and embarrass Rikki in her own café. Elliot was in the process of making smoothies as he noticed something wasn't right, he had someone else take over as he investigated. While scoping out the area, he heard a women's voice. As he followed it he saw someone that shouldn't be toying with the equipment. "Where is the damn wires…I can't wait to see Rikki crash and burn" said charlotte giggling with evilness in her. Elliot was disgusted with what he heard, he couldn't just stand by and let this happen. He stood form hiding and confronted charlotte. "What are you doing, this area is restricted and it's to employees only" said Elliot.

Charlotte turned around a bit startled "that's because I am an employee a runt like you shouldn't be here, get lost" she said to Elliot. "I know you're lying, you're not an employee because I am one. And don't call me a runt hag. " Said Elliot being brave but he knew that he was going to need help fast and soon. "How dare you call me a hag! I'll show you punk!" charlotte said in rage as she was hurting Elliot. Emma heard something commotion going on, "what are you doing to my brother leave him alone!" yelled Emma as she was about to use her freezing powers on Charlotte. "You honestly think I'll listen to you? He's my hostage unless you do as you are told" said charlotte threating Emma. "Careful on who you are talking to charlotte, I'm the one with powers. You are just a regular girl." Said Emma as she was about to strike.

"I'm aware of that, but are you really going to hurt me with all these people watching. If you lay a finger on me with your power, everyone here will think you are just a freak mermaid who hurt an innocent person." She said still threating Emma as charlotte had a knife to Elliot's neck. "Well if I was you charlotte I'd think twice on that." Said Lewis. "What are you talking about Lewis?" said charlotte looking at him with evilness in her eyes as she acts all innocent. "Don't play innocent with me, it's not going to work. I recorded everything that happened and once the media sees this. Everyone will think you're the bad guy and Emma was only using her powers to defend herself and her brother." Said Lewis.

"You don't get it! She and her freak show friends are not worthy to be among us humans. They are nothing but trash and deserve to be tested on. And another thing too, Cleo doesn't deserve you! She doesn't deserve to be a mermaid. My own grandmother was a mermaid so I have the right to be one! Not her!" said charlotte as she screaming in rage at Lewis, all because she was jealous. "Get this through your head charlotte, I will never date you at all. Cleo is the only girl for me and I will do whatever it takes to be with her." Said Lewis. When the cops came, charlotte was arrested for holding Elliot hostage and threating Emma. When it all seem calm for the moment denmen already had a plan to free charlotte as well as making a plan to finish Cleo and her friends once and for all. But she still needed to think of something that would work and fail. Will denmen be successful in her plans? Will Cleo and her friends finally have a peace of mind? Read the next chapter to find out


End file.
